Retake
by hugsandkitties
Summary: Harry goes to live with Sirius at the age of five and meets the Malfoys quite adorable son, Draco. SLASH!
1. Meeting the Family

A/N: I decided to make yet another story. I've become quite the story maniac. But this idea came to me while watching the first Harry Potter, and mulling over things. Then it just hit me, why not make another story. : D so I am! I hope it makes up for not updating anything in a very long time. 

Summary: This is a retake on when Harry went to Diagon Alley. What if Draco had been nice? What if Lucius wasn't a deatheater, but on the good side? Harry becomes friends with Draco in Madam Malkins, and soon they are great friends. Peter was arrested, and Sirius is free. Harry starts living with Sirius and Remus when he was five, after Sirius got his name cleared. Remus and Sirius are married: D and Lily and James are ghosts in Sirius and Remus' mansion. It's kind of like they're alive, but they're really not… There's no Gryffindor rivalry with Slytherin, and they're all friends. Ron and the rest of the Weasleys become good friends with Harry too because The Malfoys, the Potters, the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus were all very good friends, Snape is in there too. : D if you like angst and crap, don't read on, this is a very happy story. Draco and Harry meet when Harry first goes to Sirius' mansion. Voldemort's only follower is Peter, kind of pathetic Voldie! AU, good Slytherins, loveable Harry, HPDM because Draco was raised very…girl like. So he's a flamboyant little sweetie. Ooh… and the Weasleys are rich! Yay!

Chapter 1: Meeting the Family Date: August 4th 

Harry clung to his godfather Sirius as he flew through the air on a motorbike. Sirius had arrived at number 4 privet drive earlier that night. He explained a lot to young five year old Harry in that one hour, and Harry couldn't wait till he got to see his parents, even if they were ghosts…but from what Sirius told him, they were just like they were alive, they talked, the walked, they did everything except sleep and eat. Harry also wanted to meet his parents and Sirius' friends. The Malfoys and the Weasleys, they were supposed to have been friends since they were younger. They had children too. Harry also wanted to meet Remus, he godfather's husband, they were friends when they were younger too, but Harry was told that they loved each other a little bit more. From more of what Harry understood, Sirius had been blamed for letting Voldemort (an evil wizard who tried to kill him and killed his parents) know where the Potters lived, but it was actually their old friend Peter. Who just recently was arrested, making Sirius a free man, since Sirius was his godfather, he was going to go live with him.

Harry was ecstatic as they reached the countryside, Sirius had told him they lived somewhere in the country, so he'd have a whole bunch of space to play. He also told him the house was very large and Harry had his own ROOM! An actual ROOM!

"We're almost there." Sirius told him, almost yelling to make sure Harry could hear over the roaring of the engine. The further into the country they got, they more excited Harry became. Soon a large house…no, it couldn't even be called that, more like a mansion, came into view. Harry was practically bouncing in the seat. Sirius started descending slowly, and eventually they landing in the driveway. Sirius picked the tiny Harry and started towards the house. Harry didn't see any vehicles.

"Uncle Padfoot, why are there no vehicles in the drive?" Harry had found out that one of the people from his dreams, that he had called Padfoot, was Sirius.

"They flooed here Harry, wizards don't really need vehicles." Harry was in awe; they didn't need vehicles to get places! Sirius walked to the front door and opened it slowly. Harry looked all around, they wasn't anyone in sight.

"Where is everyone?"

Sirius laughed. "They're all in the sitting room."

Harry stared at him shocked. "Then what's this place?"

"This is the front hall." Harry was shocked. It was so big! Probably as big as the Dursley's house! Harry was even more surprised, when he was taken to the sitting room the whole house was huge! And he had only been in three rooms so far. Sirius went into a room that was dark no lights were on! "Harry, can you turn on the light? The switch is right beside you." Harry groped around in the darkness till he found it and turned it on. The second he turned it on, a whole bunch of people jumped out; three blonde people, the smallest, about Harry's age jumped up then turned to what Harry assumed were his parents.

"Why are we jumping out Mum?" He asked. He had white-blonde hair, a pale face and grey eyes. Then there was a large group of red heads. Beside them was a man with brown golden hair. Then a little to his left were…ghosts, Harry's parents.

The ghosts came walking over. His mum had tears in her eyes. "Harry! It's you!" She ran over and…embraced him? How? Harry shrugged it off and hugged back.

"Hi mum, hi dad." They grabbed him and hugged him. He looked over at the brown haired man. "Hi uncle Moony."

The blonde boy looked up at his dad. "That's Harry right?"

His dad looked down. "Yes Draco, that is Harry."

Draco looked at the child in his ghost parent's arms. "I like him dad. I think he's cute. Do you think he's cute dad?"

Lucius sighed. "Yes Draco he's very cute."

Draco looked at his mom. "Do you think he's cute mum?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes Draco, now let's go introduce ourselves. I'm not sure if he'll remember us."

They walked over to Harry. When Harry saw them, the two older people reminded him of someone in his dreams. "Aunty Cissy? Uncle Lu?"

Lucius and Narcissa smiled. "You remember us Harry?" He nodded. "This is our son Draco, he was born after you, and his birthday is on August 6th actually."

Harry looked at the short blonde boy named Draco. "Hi." He said shyly.

"Hello! I'm Draco!"

Narcissa laughed. Harry nodded. "I know." Draco's eyes widened.

"You remember me?" He said shocked.

The adults started laughing and Harry looked confused. "No…your parents told me your name."

Draco looked disappointed. "Oh…"

That's when the group of redheads walked over. Harry remembered the two adults. "Aunty Molly and Uncle Arty?" Then looking at two of the older children he recalled their names. "Charlie! Bill!"

Molly laughed. "Yes Harry. My you have quite the memory. These are our children; I don't think you'd remember them though." She pointed to who Harry believed must have been the third oldest. "This is Percy, he's nine." Then she pointed to two others, they were twins. "The taller one is Fred and the shorter one is George. They're seven." Then she pointed to the youngest boy. "This is Ron, he's your age." She then pointed to the last child. It was a girl this time. "And this is Ginny, she's just turned four."

Harry nodded, trying to remember all the names. His uncle Arty clapped his hands together. "Well Weasleys, I think it's time to go, it's getting quite late. Almost nine already!" Ron groaned.

"I wanted to stay!"

Aunty Molly shook her head. "No Ronald, it's getting late, you still have to go to bed, tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley remember?"

Draco started bouncing. "Are you getting me my present tomorrow? My birthday is in two days!"

Uncle Arty laughed. "Yes Draco, but you'll have to wait till your birthday."

Draco pouted and Lucius nudged him. "Draco don't be greedy."

Harry was smiling. If this was his new family he was quite happy, they were all so kind! The Weasley family grabbed some powder from the hearth of the fireplace. "Goodbye everyone!" The Weasleys were then gone.

James and Lily looked at the Malfoys. "Are you going to stay for a while longer, I'm sure Harry would love to have company his own age for a little longer."

Narcissa nodded. "I think that'd be nice. Would you like to visit a while longer Draco?"

Draco grinned and nodded. "Yes!"

Lily laughed. "Okay Harry, why don't you go play with Draco while the adults stay in here?"

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Sirius then remembered. "Oh! How could we forget, someone needs to show Harry his room!"

Draco jumped up. "I can! I helped decorate it!"

Narcissa and Lily smiled. "Okay, go show Harry his room then."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on Harry, your room is really cool!" He dragged him along behind him, up what seemed like millions of stairs. Finally he stopped in front of two oak doors. A little sigh said 'Harry's room' in messy writing it was colourful. "Like the sign? I made it for you."

Harry nodded. "It's really pretty."

Draco beamed. "Thank you! I worked really hard on it! Now close your eyes!" Harry did as he was told and closed his eyes. He could feel Draco tug on his hand and lead him into the room. "Okay, open!" Harry opened his eyes and gasped, the room looked so cool! It was painted lime green with blue stars; it had toys galore and a little mini broom. There was a desk with crayons and the bed was huge!

"Wow! This is so cool! You helped?" Draco nodded. Harry smiled brightly and gave him a hug. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome. Look at some of your toys they're really cool! I got to help Uncle Padfoot pick them out!"

Harry ran over to the thousands of toy bins and looked inside. "Whoa. That's a lot of toys!"

Draco nodded. "It's because people love you, when they love you they give you stuff."

Harry nodded. Then he picked up a toy wand that did simple little spells. Draco smiled. "I have one of those! The next time I come over we'll play with them and see who can make the coolest spell!" Harry nodded enthusiastically.

They played with Harry's toys for a while, and then decided they wanted to make pictures. They made a whole bunch and were just colouring their last one together when Draco said something. "Harry, you're my boyfriend now. Okay?"

Harry looked at Draco weird. "But we're both boys?"

Draco nodded. "I know, but Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot do it. They say uncle Moony is the girl or something…I don't know; I heard them say it once. So I'll be your girlfriend and you be my boyfriend, okay?"

Harry smiled. "Okay."

They continued colouring for a bit longer when Draco found something else to say. "Harry, do you think I'm cute?" Harry looked at his new 'girlfriend'.

"Yes you're cute." Draco beamed happily.

Then Harry's bedroom door opened. It was uncle Moony. "Draco, your parents are leaving, you better hurry and catch them!" Draco jumped up.

"Uh-oh. I don't want them to leave me!" He ran out the room. Moony laughed.

"Are you coming back downstairs Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Coming uncle Moony." He followed him down the stairs. They walked into the sitting room, greeted with the sight of a fuming Draco.

"They weren't even going for like one whole minute!" He grumbled at Moony. Remus laughed.

"Sorry Draco, I had no idea they would be staying for so much longer."

Narcissa laughed and hugged Harry goodbye. "See you tomorrow Harry, sweet dreams." Harry hugged her back.

"Bye aunt Cissy." Lucius came over and gave him a short hug.

"See you tomorrow Harry, goodnight." Harry smiled.

"See you uncle Lu."

Lucius and Narcissa waved to everyone in the room. "See you tomorrow, come on Draco, it's getting late."

Draco followed them, then stopped before he grabbed some floo powder. "Wait! I forgot something!"

"What Draco?" Narcissa asked waiting patiently. Draco ran over to Harry.

"Bye Harry! See you tomorrow!" He leaned forward and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry turned red.

"Bye Draco."

All the adults watched, shock evident on their features. "Bye everyone!" Draco grabbed some floo powder and left.

Narcissa laughed and followed, Lucius last. He was chuckling.

Once they were gone Remus, Sirius, James and Lily all turned to Harry. Sirius spoke first. "So Harry, what was that kiss about?" Harry was absolutely embarrassed.

"Well, Draco is my girlfriend now…"

Lily started laughing. "Aw, that's so cute!"

James was chuckling. Remus was smiling and Sirius had patted Harry on the back. "Welcome to manhood Harry."

"Huh?" Harry was confused.

"Get prepared to do a lot for Draco. He's your girlfriend now."

Harry nodded still confused. Then he yawned. Lily jumped up. "He's tired, come Harry, time for bed, say goodnight to everyone."

Harry hugged his ghost daddy then his godfather and godmother. "Night dad. Night uncle Padfoot, uncle Moony."

Lily smiled and took his hand, leading him to bed. She tucked him in. "Goodnight Harry dear, sweet dreams."

"'Night mum…" He fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the long day.

At Malfoy Manor 

Narcissa was still laughing when they arrived back home. "So my little Dragon, why did you kiss Harry?"

Draco was smiling quite proud of himself. "I'm Harry's girlfriend now!"

Narcissa smiled. "Does Harry know this?"

Draco nodded. "Yep! He even called me cute!"

Lucius walked in from putting his coat away. "So your Harry's girlfriend?"

Draco nodded, still smiling. "Yep."

Lucius smiled and shook his head. "Narcissa you corrupted our son." He said jokingly.

Narcissa smiled. "Isn't he so sweet though. Little kids are so cute sometimes." She looked down at the already sleeping form of Draco.

They started to leave the room. "Pleasant dreams my Dragon." Narcissa said closing the door behind her.

To be continued 

A/N: Aw! Draco is such a cutie! I love him! He's just so sweet! I love it! I had read this one story once where they 'got married' when they were younger and I thought it was so cute! Young love is so cute!

**Ta-Ta for now**

**Laynie ******

**If you are confused with anything at all, just ask me.**


	2. The Wonders of Diagon Alley

A/N: Since everyone thinks Draco is so adorable, and wanted more of Retake, I decided to make a chapter 2! With more of our ever adorable Draco! Yay! So review, tell me what I'm doing wrong, or what I'm doing right, it's nice to know!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, I wish I did, but all I own is the plot. **

_**Chapter 2: The wonders of Diagon Alley and Floo Powder!**_

Harry awoke the next morning to a clean, large room. He was shocked; then remembered all the events from the day before. He remembered seeing his parents, Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony…and all the rest of them. He smiled and jumped out of bed. He saw a door that had another 'Draco made' sign that said: Harry's Closet! It was done in a rainbow pattern, the colours almost looked like they twinkled.

He got himself ready for the morning, brushed his teeth, attempted to comb his hair…to no avail… He glanced at the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. His clothes were much more different now; they fit him, they were new and they were quite nice. The total opposite of what he used to have to wear.

Before he could prepare himself to go downstairs, he heard a quiet knock on the door and a head popped in. It was Uncle Moony. "Harry, are you awake yet?" He looked at the already prepared child and smiled. "Here I thought you'd still be sleeping…would you like some breakfast?"

Harry nodded and followed his uncle Moony down the stairs. There didn't seem to be as many as the night before, and he grinned. "What's for breakfast?" He asked almost shyly.

"Hmm, your mother went sort of overboard, so probably a lot…"

Harry beamed.

OoO 

"How do you like your pancakes Harry?" Lily asked her son as he ate his third pancake that morning.

"It's very good…I've never had a pancake before…"

Lily was shocked. So she piled more pancakes onto Harry's plate. The little boy smiled brilliantly.

OoO 

Draco ran out of the fireplace at Grimmauld, a little backpack in his hand. His grin could almost rival Harry's from that morning. Lily smiled at the energetic little blonde. "Hello Draco, what have you got there?"

"I've got some magic crayons and my toy wand and umm…umm…oh and I have a present I made for Harry!"

Lily laughed lightly. "He's up in his room." Just as Draco dashed up the stairs, Narcissa came walking out of the fireplace.

"Hello Lily, where's Draco gone to?"

"He's gone up to Harry's room."

Narcissa laughed. "He's such a sweet dear, he made a present for Harry, you know?" They continued on talking about old things, new things, Draco, and Harry…

OoO 

Draco burst into Harry's bedroom. "Harry!" He yelled excited.

Harry turned around from the picture he was making and smiled. "Hi Draco!"

Draco ran over and sat down on the ground by Harry. "What are you drawing?"

Harry quickly hid the picture. "You can't see it yet."

Draco pouted. "Fiiinnneeee." He sighed and pulled out something from his bag. "I made you something."

Harry looked at it. "What is it?"

Draco passed the poorly wrapped package, with blue wrapping paper and a green ribbon. Harry opened the gift. It was a colouring book. Draco pointed at the book and started to explain it. "It's a magic colouring book, it starts out blank, so someone has to picture the image they want on the page, then you do that through the whole book. I made up all the pictures for you."

Harry looked at the little book. On the cover was a broom zooming around the page. "Thank you Draco." He ran his hand over it. He'd never gotten such a nice present.

Draco shrugged. "I thought we could colour it today. And you missed your birthday with us, so I kind of gave this as a first part sort of present, since they're having a late birthday party for you—Opps…I wasn't supposed to tell you that…Umm, just act like you don't know…"

Harry giggled. "Okay then, I won't tell anyone."

"Okay good. I'd get in trouble, and not get told secrets anymore, so shhh!" He looked at the colouring book. "Want to colour it now?"

Harry grinned and nodded, grabbing their magic crayons, they began colouring the book.

OoO 

"Umm Draco…?"

Draco looked over at his 'boyfriend'. "What Harry?"

He pulled out his picture he was working on earlier. "I made this for you." It was a little picture of Draco and Harry holding little brooms and smiling, then they'd get on the brooms and fly around the page.

Draco's grin looked like it hurt, and his eyes were bright. "Thank you Harry! It's so cool!"

Harry blushed. "Well you said when someone loves you they give you stuff, so I made you a picture."

Draco was smiling brightly, and he threw his arms around Harry and hugged Harry not letting him go, making the black haired boy turn red in embarrassment.

OoO 

Narcissa laughed. "Knowing Draco, he probably already let it slip that we're having a birthday party for Harry."

Lily nodded and laughed. "Probably. I wonder how well Harry is going to cover the fact that he knows?"

The men walked in and shook their heads chuckling.

OoO 

Harry and Draco had finished most of the colouring book, and they were working on the last few pages, when their moms came in the room. "Harry, Draco, we're going to Diagon Alley, do you want to come?"

Draco nodded excitedly. "Okay! Are you coming Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess…"

Lily and Narcissa pulled out the floo powder when they reached the fireplace. Harry looked at his mom. "Mum…how am I supposed to do this?"

"Oh yes, I had forgotten that you never flooed before…how about you go with Draco? You two are small, you shouldn't have a problem."

Harry nodded. Draco smiled and grabbed his hand and in the other some floo powder. "Okay Harry, don't let go of my hand okay?"

"What will happen if I let it go by accident?" Harry asked worried.

"Nothing. I just want you to hold my hand." Draco giggled.

Harry blushed. "Okay."

"Get ready!" Draco lifted his arm and threw the floo powder down. "DIAGON ALLEY!" He shouted green flames covered them after he said that. Harry was surprised. It was so different; he never travelled like THAT before. It was…exhilarating. Draco's little hand was holding onto Harry's tightly. Finally, they stepped out into a small shop. "Whew, finally, I don't really like flooing…it's kind of scary… Thank you for holding my hand Harry!" Harry smiled.

"Your welcome Draco."

"We better move; our moms can come out at any second!" Draco pulled Harry over to the side. Just then Narcissa walked out, followed by Lily shortly after.

"Okay Dragon, where would you like to show Harry first?"

"Can we show him the ice cream shop?"

"Of course Dragon."

"Cool! Come on Harry, you'll love the ice cream! It's the best ever! They have every kind! It's this way!" Draco pulled Harry out of the story. Narcissa and Lily followed giggling. Children were so adorable.

"Hey Draco?"

"Yeesss?"

"Why does your mom call you Dragon?"

"Oh, that's because my name means Dragon in…Laton? Um…LATIN! Yeah, my name means Dragon in Latin!"

"That's cool. I wish I had a cool name like that."

"I like your name Harry, I think it's nice."

"Really?"

"Really!"

Harry grinned. "Thanks Draco." He stopped their walking and gave Draco a tiny little kiss on the cheek. Draco beamed.

OoO 

"Look at those brooms Harry! Aren't they cool! They're racing brooms!" Narcissa and Lily had followed Harry and Draco all over Diagon Alley, it seemed Draco wanted to show Harry every nook and cranny. Harry had even gotten away from Draco a bit to get him a more…expensive gift. Lily had smiled when Harry had showed her the things he wanted to get Draco.

"Wow. Those are wicked."

"I know! I wish I could get one, but my dad said I have to be older before I could get one. I wish I was bigger, but mom always says being young is better than getting older!"

Harry nodded. Sometimes keeping up with Draco's excited speedy talking was kind of difficult, but he managed well enough. He had even started to get used to it. "Yeah, those are really cool. I hope I get one when I'm older."

"Oh, you probably will considering who your dad is, then Uncle Padfoot will probably get you one too, and there's my dad…"

"Wow, they played Qui-Qui…Um…what was it called again?" Draco had taught Harry all he knew about Quidditch, then James taught Harry all he knew, then Sirius taught Harry everything HE knew, and then there was Lucius who thought a young boy should know EVERYTHING about it…

"It's called Quidditch. I know, it's kind of hard to say at first, but you'll get it." Draco smiled. "Ooh, why don't we go to the Joke Shop?"

Narcissa shook her head. "Sorry Dragon, but it's getting late, and you need to go to bed early tonight."

"Why?" Draco whined.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

"So we should start heading home so you two can be all rested up."

"Mummy! Can Harry sleepover tonight and tomorrow night?"

Narcissa smiled. "Does Harry want to stay over?"

Draco ran over to Harry. "Harry, do you want to stay at my house tonight and tomorrow night?"

"Okay, that'd be fun."

"Okay! Mum, he said yes!"

Narcissa smiled. "Did you ask your Aunty Lily if it's okay?"

"Opps…Aunty, is it okay if Harry stays over tonight and tomorrow night?"

"Of course Draco, it's alright with me."

Draco smiled. "Yay! We're going to have so much fun!" Draco grabbed Harry's hand heading to the Leaky Cauldron so they could get home quickly. It was going to be a fun two days!

OoO 

A/N: Don't worry; they aren't going to be doing naughty things! They're children! So, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'd appreciate some reviews, they make me happy And in case anyone is wondering, no they are not related, they just call them all aunty and uncle because they're really close to them. So this is in now way cousin/cousin. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Hugs, Kitties, and spreading of Uke boy's Asses**

**Laynie xox**


	3. Sleeping Over

A/N: I got nothing to do right now, so I decided to make chapter 3 of Retake, because Draco is the best in all his adorable-ness! I love him dearly so I was wondering people's thoughts on these matters; when their first kiss shall be? When they're first tongue kiss should be? (That's a very important matter) When they should say they love each other? I'll only need opinions on the ages, it's very important, because I don't want to make it really soon, or really late, I want people to tell me when they think a proper time would be.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. **

Chapter 3: Sleeping over! 

Draco dragged Harry all the way up to Harry's room, so he could pack some clothes and toys. "Hurry Harry! Hurry!" Draco said jumping around the room, practically bouncing off the walls in excitement.

Harry laughed and grabbed some clothes. He grabbed two shirts, a pair of pants and a pair of shorts, a clean change of underwear, his swimming trunks (on Draco's orders) clean socks and his pyjamas. Draco beamed when Harry announced himself finished. Before he had a chance to say one word, Draco had grabbed his hand and dragged him all the way downstairs again. All the adults were in the sitting room, waiting. Lily smiled. "Aw, my Harry is going to his first sleepover!" She enveloped her son in a huge hug, squeezing him. James laughed. 

"Calm down Lily, he won't be very far from us. Don't worry, besides it's not like he's going all the way on the other side of the world. We'll see him tomorrow anyways." Lily nodded and with one final kiss to her baby's forehead, she let James hug him. James gave Harry a hug. "You be good now Harry, and be polite. Also, if Draco wants to play…um…nurse, you tell him you want to do something else, okay?" All the adults laughed. Harry was confused and Draco pouted.

"I don't get it." This made the adults laugh more.

Lucius patted his son's head. "Wait till you're older Draco, wait till you're older."

Sirius laughed. "Give them four years, then we'll tell them." Lily thought about it.

"Actually Sirius, I think you're right. You and Remus should give them the…talk when they're nine."

Sirius made a face. "Why me and Remus?"

Lily giggled. "Well, you are gay…so…"

Draco stomped his little feet. "Quit talking about stuff we don't get! I don't like being confused."

"Yes actually, you better all stop while they're around, soon they'll figure it out on their own."

Remus nodded. "I agree."

Harry was still confused. But gave his uncle Padfoot and uncle Moony hugs goodnight anyways. "Goodnight everybody, I'll see you tomorrow."

They all waved. Narcissa and Lucius gave Draco's the floo powder. "You two go first, we have a few things to discuss between the adults, and we'll be there in a few minutes, okay Dragon?" Draco nodded and grabbed the floo powder.

"Come on Harry, just like last time." Harry held Draco's hand and Draco lifted his little arm again. "Malfoy Manor!" He called and green flames covered them.

Harry decided he actually rather enjoyed flooing, it was fun. Draco didn't seem to really like it though, because he had Harry's hand in a death grip. They finally stepped out onto a midnight black carpet. Harry looked around the room. It was very nice, the walls were done tastefully, and the carpet was luscious. Draco pulled Harry over to the couch and jumped onto it, sitting down. Harry followed. A few minutes later, Narcissa and Lucius came out of the fireplace, one after the other. "Okay boys, why don't you go play for awhile, then bed time!"

Draco pouted. "Aw, mum, I wanted to stay up late tonight!"

"Sorry Dragon, but tomorrow is your birthday, maybe tomorrow night?"

Draco nodded enthusiastically. "Okay! Come on Harry, I'll show you MY room." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him off the couch and out the room before he could say 'slow down'.

"Okay, ready!" He grabbed the doorknobs to two giant doors, almost similar to Harry's, and swung them open, revealing a large room. It was about the same size as Harry's room, it just had more things in it. A large green luxurious bed sat at the far end of the room, little dragons were flying around on the blanket all zooming around and blowing fire. The walls were rich green; little dragons also adorned the walls flying around. Toys were scattered everywhere, and it looked like there were tons more in the bins. There were 3 other doors in the room. Draco had made little signs on each one. Door number one had a colourful sign saying 'Bathroom!' in Draco's messy scrawl. The door beside it had a blue sign with green writing saying 'Draco's Closet'. The last door had a sign done in various shades of green, saying 'Playroom!' Draco was obviously creative and liked to make things. Harry turned to Draco and smiled.

"Your room is cool." He said. Draco beamed and hugged Harry, for whatever reason Harry did not know.

"I'm so glad you think so, I thought you might think it was ugly and might not want to stay, 'cause if you did, I'd be kind of sad 'cause I want you to stay over real bad." Draco spoke in his usual rush. His smile plastered on his face. Harry's head tilted to the side as he examined Draco.

"Did ya know you have a really nice smile? It's almost like the sun." Harry pointed out. This caused Draco's smile to get even wider.

"Do you want to go play with my toys for awhile, mum will probably come in here soon and turn a movie on for us, she'll probably even bring us snacks!" Draco exclaimed excitedly. Harry grinned back.

"Okay, I want to see your toys." Draco grabbed Harry's hand again and dragged him to the room marked 'Playroom'

"Harry, Draco!" Narcissa called as she walked into the bedroom, a tray of food in her hands. "Come dears, time to get ready for bed now."

Draco bounded out from the playroom, Harry following shortly after. "Yay! Are we going to get to watch a movie?" Draco asked his mother.

"Hmm… Let me think." Narcissa said, pretending to think it over. Draco pouted. She laughed. "Of course Dragon, now go get some jammies, and change okay?" Draco nodded and ran to his closet. Narcissa smiled and held out Harry's little backpack. "Here Harry dear, you forgot your backpack downstairs."

Harry blushed. "Thank you aunt 'Cissy."

Narcissa smiled. "You can change in the bathroom if you'd like, it's right over there." Harry nodded and walked to the bathroom to change. Narcissa laughed lightly and walked over to the wall, pressing a button, a large screen appeared, revealing a T.V. She popped in one of Draco's favourites, and waited for them to finish getting changed.

Harry and Draco were comfortably tucked into the large bed, a little tray of food in between them snacks filling it. Juice, pop, popcorn, chips, fruit, some never melt ice cream… "What movie did you pick mum?"

Narcissa smiled. "Your favourite."

Draco grinned. "Cool! Harry did you ever watch Sleeping Beauty? It's the best movie ever!"

Harry shook his head no. Narcissa smiled. "Well Dragon, make sure not to spoil it for him."

Draco nodded. "You'll love it!"

Narcissa laughed and kissed Draco and Harry's cheeks goodnight. "I'll be back in awhile to see if you want anything else. Goodnight sweethearts." She left the room, leaving Harry and Draco to eat their snacks and watch 'the best movie ever!'

As the movie reached the climax, and it neared the part when the Prince had to kiss sleeping beauty awake, Draco was laying his head on Harry's shoulder. As the prince leaned down and kissed her awake, Draco grinned and poked Harry. "Hey Harry!" He pointed at the couple. "Can we do that?" He asked, as the prince pulled away.

Harry blushed as Draco lay down and closed his eyes, his little lips puckered ready to be kissed. Harry's face was beet red, and he was pretty darn close to kissing him too, but Narcissa walked in. Confused at the sight that met her, she decided to laugh quietly at her son's antics though. He was always very forward… "Dragon, are you done all the snacks?" Draco's eyes popped open and he pouted.

"_Mum_, why did you have to come in _now? _ I was just going to be sleeping beauty!" He sighed exasperatedly.

Narcissa had to laugh at that and she grabbed the now empty tray of snacks. "Try to sleep now my Dragon, your father is coming up in a bit to check if you're asleep." She told him smiling.

Draco sighed. "_Fine._" He grinned. "Goodnight mum!"

"Goodnight aunt 'Cissy." Harry said, still obviously embarrassed.

As Narcissa walked down the hallway, the empty tray in her hand, she ran into Lucius. "Draco was going to be sleeping beauty."

Lucius was confused at first, and then let out a loud laugh. "Oh that boy…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**A/N: Aw, my little Draco will forever be adorable in my eyes. I find him so cute! I just want to squeeze him. My cousin came up with the sleeping beauty thing, and I just made it cute **

**Now before everyone goes and says "Don't the Malfoys have house elves?" Yes they do, but they are nice now, and give them certain times off, it wouldn't be good (or kind) to overwork the cute little things. **

**Anyways, I'm still wondering when people they should actually KISS, what age they should be, I just would like to know, or I'll make it when they're twelve…or eleven…see I'm not too sure . **

**Ta-Ta for now! **

**Hugs, Kitties and spreading of Uke boy's Asses! **

**Laynie xox**


	4. Happy Birthday to You

A/N: Okay, I decided to write chapter three while my butthead cousin is sleeping, so here I am, writing chapter three…my Internet was being a bitch, so I haven't been able to update, but now I can! Obviously if you're reading this :D So blah, blah, blah, let's get on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly… **

**WARNING: HPDM, young love! (But who doesn't love that) And more slashy in later chapters!**

_**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday to you!**_

The next morning, an overly excited Draco pouncing on him woke Harry up. "HARRY! WAKE UP! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!" He screamed as he jumped on the bed. "I'm FINALLY five!" He cheered, his huge sunshine smile in place.

Harry lifted his head groggily sleep still in his eyes. "Mornin'…" He said shortly, then collapsed back onto the pillows.

"Harry! Come on! My party is today!"

Harry rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up fully. "Okay, I'm awake now!" He smiled sitting up, his hair in all directions on his head. Draco started giggling at the sight. Harry frowned. "What?" He asked confused.

Draco giggled some more, obviously having a hard time stopping. "It's-It's your ha-ha-hair! It's all o-ov-over!" He giggled some more, falling down onto the bed. "You look funny!" He shrieked with laughter.

Harry blushed. "It's not my fault I have crazy hair…" He mumbled.

Draco stopped laughing immediately at the sad look on his boyfriend's face. His little eyes were blinking rapidly, was he holding back tears? Draco burst into cries of. "I'm sorry Harry!" Harry sniffed.

"It's okay…I just don't like it when people laugh at my hair."

Draco smiled hesitantly. "Well, it doesn't look totally funny…Actually, I think it looks cute! 'Specially the way it's all over." He giggled. "You look like a little lion, 'cept with black hair!"

Harry grinned. "I don't look funny?"

Draco shook his head no. "Nope! I love it!" And he unleashed the full power of his smile. Harry's face lit up. He really loved when Draco smiled. "Now come on, we better go get ready, breakfast is in one hour!" He held up one finger. "And the party is starting in…six hours!" He smiled. Harry bit back a grimace it was still early!

Draco scowled as Harry brushed his hair. "Why'd you brush your hair? I like how it looked!" He said, frowning as Harry kept trying to make it tame.

"I dunno…I guess I just think it should look nice for your party…" Harry mumbled blushing.

Draco's eyebrows knitted together. "But I LIKED how it looked! Why didn't you keep it that way? I wanted your hair to be like that!" He gestured wildly.

Harry looked at Draco. "You want my hair messy?" He asked in disbelief. Draco nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! Please?" He asked remembering his manners.

Harry sighed and nodded smiling. "Okay, help me make it messy then."

Draco beamed and almost jumped into his spot beside Harry, his hands in his hair messing it up. "Thank you Harry!" He cried happily.

Harry smiled, why? Because Draco had just said he liked his hair all messy. Why's this so important to Harry? BECAUSE, countless times the Dursleys said he had ugly, messy, unkempt hair, but Draco obviously liked it that way.

Draco skipped out of the room, Harry's hand tightly clasped in his, pulling him along behind him. Draco was grinning like a mad man, duh! It WAS his birthday today. Harry was smiling too, but that was only 'cause Draco was smiling, and Harry LOVED when Draco smiled. It almost warmed him up, like the sun and this was 'cause for the nickname he gave him; Sunshine! But SHH! Draco doesn't know yet, and he wanted it a secret a little while longer, at least until he gave him his present. Draco skipped down the stairs, Harry ran down behind him, his hand still captive to Draco's. Then FINALLY, they reached the dining hall. Draco skipped inside; Lucius and Narcissa were already sitting at the table. "Morning mum, morning dad!" He sat down in a chair, pulling Harry into the one beside him.

"Good morning my Dragon, good morning Harry." Narcissa said smiling at her son's enthusiastic behaviour. "Why Harry! Why have you not done that to your hair before? You look positively adorable!"

Harry blushed. "Because I try to make it nice, I didn't think people would like it all messy."

Draco grinned. "But I do! And I asked Harry if he'd keep his hair that way for my party! Then I had to put that jelly stuff in it, so it'd stay that way, you know that stuff you use to make my hair in little spikes? That!" Draco said all this in his fast talk, obviously very excited.

Lucius smiled. "Well isn't it good you know how to use it then? So Draco, can you guess what we're having for breakfast?"

Draco thought for a bit. "Umm…ummm…No…" He frowned thinking.

Narcissa laughed. "We're having your favourite Dragon."

Draco's mouth opened in a little 'o' and he gasped surprised, then he broke into a giant grin (at this Harry had to smile too) "Really?"

Lucius chuckled. "Yes really, the house elves were so excited to be making it."

Draco smiled. "Cool!" He turned to Harry. "Have you ever had scrambled eggs, pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream AND bacon?"

Harry shook his head no. "I've had blueberry pancakes, but never with strawberries and whipped cream."

"You'll love it! 'Specially with eggs, and bacon! And pumpkin juice too!"

Harry smiled. "Sounds good."

The house elves had brought out all the food (and boy was there lots) and they were ecstatic to be doing so. Harry as predicted by Draco, loved it, and had taken a lot of helpings. After they finished breakfast, Draco had been stuffed and finally walked at a slower pace, instead of running everywhere. Then, when he was back to his usual happy and jumpy self, he suggested they go out onto the grounds. Harry was the excited one now, as Draco skipped through the halls, smiling away. "So what do you want to do outside? How about we ride our broomsticks? That's so fun, and fast too! We can have races! Do you want to?" Draco said, all in one huge rush of words. Harry by now had gotten used to said rush of words and smiled.

"Sounds fun!"

Draco grinned and pulled him faster through the halls, finally reaching the entranceway, and the giant door; as they approached it, it glided open, letting them outside. The main yard, where a fence bordered off from the grounds, was decorated for Draco's party, balloons, toys, streamers, banners etc. House elves were still putting things up, with the help of Narcissa and Lucius. As Draco skipped by he waved. "Harry and me are going to race on the grounds, okay?"

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "Have fun sweethearts."

Draco nodded and showed Harry where all his outside toys were kept. In this huge 'shed' as Draco called it. It had double doors that, like the entranceway doors, glided open for them, it was furnished, and Harry thought the inside and outside looked a lot like a house. He was proved correct when they walked in; it was just like a house! "This is my play house, my friends and me always come in here and play family! It's fun, I was always the son, but now me and you can be the parents, because Blaise always complains that he doesn't wanna be dad, and Pansy is a mean mum, so we can be the mum and dad next time!" He ran to a little room, and came out with two little brooms. "That's where I put all my brooms, and toys for outside!" He pointed out. "Now come on, let's go have a race!"

As it turned out, Harry was damn good at flying, and ended up winning, then they decided best 2 out of 3, Harry won overall, though the third race Draco was very close to winning, but Harry had pulled through. Draco was kind of sad that he lost, but he started smiling again when he realized his boyfriend was good at flying, and could probably beat all of his friends. HA! Harry was kind of caught off guard when Draco's face went from sulking to grinning in two seconds, then out of the blue; he jumped into Harry's arms, hugging him. Momentarily catching Harry off guard, but when he found Draco's arms holding him tightly, he beamed and hugged him back. Draco pulled away a bit and kissed Harry's cheek. "I have the bestest boyfriend ever!" He cried to the heavens and started jumping around happily. Harry was puzzled, but happy. Draco just called him the 'bestest boyfriend ever' after all. You'd be pretty darn happy too.

Narcissa came into view, when she reached them, she was a little confused as to why Draco was jumping around, but then she waved it off, he did act like that a lot… "Draco dear, please calm down for a second." Draco stopped his jumping and watched his mum to say something… "The house elves are wondering what kind of cake to make you."

Draco's face scrunched up in concentration. "Um…Ooh! Chocolate! I want a chocolate cake!" Narcissa smiled.

"Okay my Dragon, oh yes, and Pansy, Blaise, Greg, Vincent, Ron and Ginny are coming early, they should be here in another hour or so."

Draco beamed. "Yay! Pansy and Blaise can meet Harry now!" He cheered and started dancing around.

"What about Vincent and Greg, dear?"

Draco scowled. "Vince and Greg are stupid."

"Draco, that's not a very nice thing to say." Narcissa admonished.

"No, mum, seriously! Vince and Greg are really dumb! They can hardly even talk! And all they do is eat when they visit!"

Narcissa had to hold back a laugh. Draco was right, but it still wasn't very kind to be saying that… "Dragon, you shouldn't be so mean."

Draco pouted. "But, but, but! IT'S TRUE!"

Narcissa had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "It's still mean sweetheart. Now go play, I'll tell your friends where you are when they arrive."

Draco nodded, walking away sulking. Harry looked at Narcissa helplessly, and at that she had to laugh. He'd have to learn how to deal with the pouting boy sometime. She walked away laughing lightly.

Harry followed after Draco who had gone into the playhouse, face in full pout mode. "It's not fair!" He said stomping his feet. "She won't believe me! They really are stupid!"

Harry laughed. "I think she did believe you." He pointed out.

Draco scowled. "Whatever." He said, and threw himself on the small couch in the den. Harry looked around; it really was a very big 'Playhouse'. There was probably even an upstairs, perhaps even some bedrooms. There was a T.V and a vast amount of DVDs, and a bookshelf in the corner. Harry sat down on the couch.

"Draco? Are you mad?" He asked, poking Draco's foot.

Draco nodded.

"Like really, really mad?" He asked again, poking Draco's foot once more. He could hear a muffled giggle, and Draco nodded again. "Really, really, really mad?" He asked one more time, poking the foot a few times. He could hear a barrage of giggles from under the pillow. Draco nodded vigorously. Harry smiled slyly. "You don't sound very mad." He accused, tickling the offending foot. Draco tried turning around and pulling his foot away, but Harry had grabbed it and was tickling. Draco was giggling his head off. He kicked, punched, shoved; he did everything to try to get his foot away. Finally Harry stopped, and Draco's face was red with laughter.

"That wasn't fair! You got me when I was down!" He said, still laughing.

Harry shrugged. "Not my fault you're ticklish."

Draco poked his side, making Harry almost laugh. That was the one place he was sure he was ticklish, his side. Draco was about to start tickling him, but then a knock was heard, and suddenly a bunch of kids ran into the house. "Draco!" A girl squealed running into the room, two red heads followed her and Harry smiled, it was Ron and Ginny. Followed by them was an olive skinned boy, who was grinning, and two fairly tall boys, they were quite chubby.

"PANSY!" Draco cried running over to the girl and engulfing her in a hug. "BLAISE!" He then said to the dark boy and hugged him. "RON, GINNY!" He practically strangled the two red heads in a hug. Draco turned to the two chubby boys. "Vince, Greg." He said politely. Harry almost laughed. Draco really was something.

Pansy looked at Harry and tilted her head. "Who's this Draco?"

Draco smiled. "This is Harry! You know Harry Potter, the one I told you was coming!"

Pansy squealed with joy. "Harry! Yay! Draco told me uncle Padfoot was going to get you! That's so cool! Now you're here." Harry could see why Draco and Pansy were friends they were a lot alike…

Blaise grinned. "Cool, I was wondering when you'd be coming."

Draco jumped up. "And guess what!" He said excited.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"Harry's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend, and he's the bestest boyfriend ever!"

Pansy was shocked then she jumped along with Draco. "Yay! Draco I'm happy for you!" Blaise jumped along with them. Harry almost burst into laughter. It was a funny sight. Ron was confused for a second then it clicked, and he started jumping around with them too. Ginny just watched the whole thing confused. She shrugged and sat down.

"Hi 'Arry!" She said hugging him. Harry smiled.

"Hi Ginny." The little red headed girl jumped onto the couch, watching her brother and his friends jump around.

She giggled. "They weird!" She said laughing.

Draco finally stopped jumping around and ran over to Harry. "See Harry, these are my friends. Aren't they nice?" Harry nodded, smiling. Then Draco got an idea. "Let's play family!"

Blaise frowned. "But I'm always the dad, and I don't want to!"

Draco smiled. "You don't have to be the dad this time though!"

Ron instantly was wary. "I'm not being the dad either!"

Draco nodded smiling. "Neither do you!"

Pansy frowned. "Then who's being the dad?"

Draco giggled. "Harry is!"

Pansy thought for a few seconds. "But Draco! Harry is your boyfriend! Not mine!"

Draco giggled again. "I know, I'm going to be the mum!"

"Ooh!" They all said together.

Ron's hand shot up. "I'm being the doggy!"

Pansy giggled. "I want to be the daughter."

Blaise grinned. "Cool! I can finally be the son!"

Ginny giggled. "Daugher! Daugher!"

Harry was confused. "What?" He asked Draco. 

Draco giggled too. "She says she wants to be the daughter too!"

"Ooh, okay."

Draco looked at Vince and Greg. "You can be the 'cooks'." Draco told them. They smiled and ran to the, what Harry supposed, kitchen.

Pansy clapped her hands. "Okay, let's play!"

All the kids scrambled around the house, they're game starting.

"Ruff, ruff!" Ron barked and ran around the house on all fours. Ginny giggled, she was still sitting on the couch.

"Momma! Momma!" She called through the house. Draco came sprinting down the stairs.

"What's the matter?" He asked the little girl. She giggled and jumped into his arms hugging him.

Harry walked down the stairs from the second floor, he was whistling away reading a copy of the Daily Prophet…upside down… He walked into the living room and smiled at Draco. "Hi wife!" He said. Draco giggled.

"Hi…husband!" He said giggling some more.

Pansy came running down the stairs fuming. "Dad! Blaise put the puppy in a closet and won't let him out!"

Harry looked at Draco for help. Draco giggled and poked him. "Go get the puppy out of the closet dear!" He giggled some more. Harry blushed.

Pansy giggled. "Ooh, Draco and Harry sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Harry with a baby carriage!" Harry blushed further, his face completely red. Draco giggled.

"Pansy! Shh!" He said giggling still.

"I'm gonna go get the dog out of the closet…" He mumbled running upstairs.

When he came back down, the 'dog' following him tongue sticking out, Draco was sitting and watching a movie with Ginny on his lap. Harry smiled and sat down beside him, he leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I got the puppy." He said blushing. Draco looked at him and giggled at his flustered state. He moved Ginny beside him and jumped at Harry, hugging him.

"You're the bestest husband Harry!" He said, kissing his cheek…numerous times. When he finally sat back down, once again watching the movie with Ginny, Harry's face was burning with embarrassment, but he had a huge grin on his face.

Pansy ran in the room with a bowl of popcorn. "Mum, don't embarrass dad so much!" She said sitting on the floor to watch the movie. Harry blushed, but laughed a little. Draco giggled.

Blaise ran into the room. "Why didn't you tell me we were watching a movie!" He said and sat down. Suddenly Vince walked in the room. 

"Dinner." He stated simply and walked back out. Draco jumped up.

"Okay people, dinner time, no movie until you're all done!" He said, he picked Ginny up and set her on the floor. She ran to the dining room giggling. Pansy and Blaise had quickly ran to the dining room and Ron, the puppy followed on all fours. Draco sat back down beside Harry and snuggled up to him, making Harry turn red. Draco giggled. He turned and started kissing Harry's cheek. Once, twice, three times…

"Mum! You get in here right now! It's time for dinner!" Pansy yelled.

Draco frowned, but got up none the less and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him into the dining room. Pansy was smirking a little smirk and eating…cake? Draco giggled at Harry's confused face. "We can't use a real oven or anything, so Vince and Greg use an easy bake oven, or chips, or we have popcorn, it all depends on what they make." Harry nodded, grinning, it was pretty cool in the playhouse. Draco started eating his cake, it had blue icing and pink icing. Harry decided he might as well eat too, they might not let him watch the movie otherwise…

"Dragon!" Narcissa called from the door. "Your guests are arriving, you and your friends will have to play your game later, okay?"

Draco walked over to his mum pouted. "But mum!"

"Sweetheart, your friends are staying over tonight, you can play your game later tonight, if you're good today, you can all sleep in here tonight. Sound good?"

Draco broke into a grin. "OKAY! Deal!" He said, running to get all his friends (and boyfriend) and tell them of the news.

They left the house and found the whole of outside decorated. There were lights up that blinked, they were all different colours. Green streamers were everywhere, balloons that changed colour and said Happy Birthday! Decorations all over! It was magnificent. There were snacks all over, on tables with blue tablecloths. Harry's parents, uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony were all there. Actually…they were a lot of adults there, the older Weasley children included. They all cried in unison. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO!"

Draco grinned and hugged all the adults there. Then he beamed, his smile huge. "AUNT BELLA!" he screeched and ran to the beautiful black haired women. "I haven't seen you in forever!" He said hugging her.

She laughed and hugged him. "Yes and for that I am sorry dear Draco, but guess what? I got you a present!" Draco grinned.

"Aunt Bella, I want you to meet Harry!"

Bellatrix looked at Harry and smiled. "Harry dear! I wouldn't suppose you'd remember me?"

Harry thought a bit. "Kinda…" He said still thinking. She smiled.

"Well that's okay, but I'm Draco's aunty, you can call me aunt Bella too, I prefer it actually."

Harry smiled and nodded, giving her a brief hug, which she returned smiling. Draco stomped his feet. " I wasn't done aunty! This is Harry! MY BOYFRIEND, and guess what? I'm his girlfriend!"

She burst into laughter and hugged the silly little blonde. "You're so adorable Dragon." She pulled Harry into the hug. "Well, I expect to get a wedding invitation when the time comes."

Harry blushed and Draco giggled. "We were playing family, and Harry was my husband!" You could tell Draco was getting quite excited because he was speaking in his normal happy rush.

Bellatrix laughed and ruffled his hair. "You're so silly."

After Draco had his reunion with his aunt Bella, he had gone to adults and hugged them, showing them his boyfriend Harry. They all told him to call them either Aunty, or Uncle. Harry had smiled and hugged them too, Draco was absolutely ecstatic, running around his party, eating snacks with Harry, playing with his friends, and letting balloons go. He had then come up with a game, he would let a balloon go (the balloons were charmed only glide) and they would chase it and see who'd catch it first. Harry ended up winning. Upon winning Draco had jumped at him and hugged the life out of him, telling him how great of a boyfriend he was, then much to Harry's embarrassment, he kissed his cheek. After about an hour, Narcissa clapped her hands. "My Dragon, it's time for cake!" She called to him, as him and his friends ran after another balloon.

Draco instantly stopped and jumped with joy. "CAKE TIME!" He yelled and ran back to the party, his friends and Harry following him.

The cake, was to say the least, humongous, it was covered with blue icing, and decorated with green brooms, there were five candles on top, that had little stars at the end. Draco clapped his hands with joy. On the count of three, everyone started singing. "Happy Birthday to you! Harry Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Draco! Happy Birthday to you!"

"AND MANY MORE!" Pansy and Blaise cried in unison.

"ON CHANNEL FOUR, AND SCOOBY DOO ON CHANNEL TWO, AND YTV ON CHANNEL 3!" Ron sang all in one breath.

"AND THERE'S NOTHING ON CHANNEL 15 BECAUSE MR. BEAN IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEEEEENNNN!!!!!!!" Harry sang, Pansy, Blaise and Ron all looked at him.

"I never heard that part before." Pansy said.

"But that was cool!" Blaise said grinning. Ron nodded in agreement.

Draco smiled. "See, my boyfriend is really smart!" Draco said, much to the amusement of the adults, who then started laughing. Harry blushed. Then he turned beet red as Draco hugged him, and kissed his cheek. Draco started pulling out the little candles, he passed one to Harry, one to Ron, one to Pansy, and one to Blaise. They all licked the icing off of them. Then Lucius came with the cake-cutting knife.

"Time for cake!" He said, already starting to cut the cake.

"MUMMY! Can I open my presents now?" Draco asked excited by the huge pile of presents. Narcissa laughed.

"You may open your presents now Dragon, just tell your guests thank you, okay?" Draco nodded and ran over to the pile.

"PRESENTS!" He squealed happily, this caught the attention of many people who turned to watch as he opened his presents. Draco grabbed the first one from Pansy, ripping the wrapping paper off in one second flat. "OH MY GOODNESS! Thank you Pansy!" Draco was jumping around hugging Pansy; there, unwrapped, was a fairly large Sleeping Beauty lamp, it was probably bigger than Draco. "NEXT!" It continued in this same pattern in which Draco would jump around hugging people. He got several DVDs, a new bed sheet, blanket, and pillowcases; all Sleeping Beauty. From Blaise he received a new broom…it was bright blue. The Weasleys got him some new toys. Needless to say, Draco got a lot of toys, movies and Sleeping Beauty merchandise. When it finally came to Harry's present he was blushing. He handed the present over, it was wrapped in bright pink paper, hand picked by Harry, who also wrapped it. There was a hand made card taped to the top, Draco giggled and ripped it open. "Mum! Can you help me read it?" Narcissa smiled as she leant over and aided Draco in reading his card. "Happy Birthday Sunshine! Have a happy, happy birthday! Love Harry!" This was all colourful and messy, but Draco practically glowed with happiness. He ripped open the present…it was a box… "Umm…" Harry blushed.

"Open the box."

Draco giggled. "Oh yeah." He opened up the box and his mouth made a tiny 'o'. "HARRY!" He shrieked with happiness. "I love it!" Inside was a giant puppy teddy bear, it was almost as big as the tiny five year old, and it was holding a little heart, on the heart it said; I Ruff you! Draco giggled and squeezed the little dog. He then jumped into Harry's arms and hugged the life out of him. "YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Harry grinned. He knew he had picked out the perfect gift.

All the younger kids sat on the ground on a little blanket, empty plates in front of them and gift-wrapping scattered all over. Lucius had put away all Draco's gifts in his room, except the puppy, that had gone into the playhouse for later. All the adults and older Weasley children were sitting around and talking, which to the kids, was incredibly boring. "Let's go watch a movie!" Pansy suggested.

Draco grinned. "Yeah, let's go watch a movie in the playhouse!" All the kids jumped up. "How about we have a race, winner gets to pick the movie!" A chorus of 'Yeah!' followed his statement.

They all lined up ready to race. Ginny giggled and stood by Harry, who she had taken a liking to. "Ready! Set…GO!" Draco called. All the kids took off, Harry in the lead, he found he was a fast runner. Ginny followed giggling as she tried to keep up with them all. Then as she ran, she tripped over a rock falling onto the ground. She blinked rapidly, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"OWW!" She cried, holding her knee. Harry heard this and turned around, stopping. He ran back over to Ginny and kneeled beside her.

"Ginny, are you okay?" He asked the little girl. She shook her head no, and held out her knee. It was grass stained and had some dirt on it, but it was fine otherwise. Harry sympathized though, it must have hurt. Draco had turned back around when he saw Harry stop and ran over to them.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Harry smiled up at him. "She fell, she's okay, probably hurts though." Draco nodded. Harry turned back to Ginny. "Do you want a piggy back ride?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. Draco frowned, just a little bit jealous, but he knew Ginny had hurt herself, and she was only a little girl, she had just turned four too, and was rather small.

Draco helped her up onto Harry's back. He smiled at Harry. "You're a sweetie pie Harry." He said and kissed his cheek. This time Harry only smiled and returned the kiss on the cheek, his cheeks a small shade of pink.

They headed for the playhouse, Draco standing beside Harry, shooting him glances every once in awhile and smiling at him. Harry really was a wonder. As they walked to the playhouse, they didn't know all the adults had seen the little incident. All the adults were smiling, Lily and James faces glowed with pride. Sirius then ruined the sweet little moment.

"Wow, that boy is sure gonna get some." Lily, James, Lucius, Narcissa and Remus all looked at him shocked. "I mean…he's gonna get some happy parents, such a sweet child!"

As it turned out, Pansy was the winner, how? She tricked Ron and Blaise of course! And Pansy, being Draco's best friend, liked a lot of the same movies. "I want to watch…Snow White and the Seven Dwarves!" Draco's second favourite movie…

Harry and Draco had lied Ginny down on the couch and given her a band-aid to make her feel better. Harry sat down on the floor, his back resting against the couch, where Pansy and Blaise were sitting. Ron was lying on the floor. Draco ran into the room holding a bowl of popcorn, Vince followed, carrying a tray of six sodas, handing them out. Draco smiled at Harry and sat down beside him, leaning against him, his head on his shoulder. Vince left the room, probably off to eat more food with Greg. Pansy started the movie, and they all got comfortable. It was Harry's first time watching Snow White, so Draco was quiet, and didn't ruin any parts. As they were watching the movie, Harry had remembered something he saw on a T.V show Dudley was watching. A boy and a girl were watching a movie, and he would yawn, as he did so his arm went over the girl's shoulder, and she was all happy. Harry wasn't sure if it'd work, maybe it wouldn't… Would Draco get mad at him for trying? He shrugged. Draco didn't seem like he'd be mad if Harry did that… Harry yawned, lifted his arms up as he did so, just as he was finishing his yawn and he was going to put his arm around Draco's shoulders, Draco looked up at him. "Are you tired Harry?" He asked cutely.

Harry blushed and shook his head no. "'M fine…" He mumbled, putting his arms back down by his sides.

"Ooh, okay." Draco said, resting his head once more on Harry's shoulder. Harry was sitting there, beet red with embarrassment. Then Draco prodded him in the side, making him laugh a little. "Harry…" He whispered so as not to disturb everyone else. "Will you put your arm around me?" He asked. Harry got impossibly redder. Draco blinked up at him. Harry nodded and put his arm around Draco's shoulders. Draco giggled happily and leaned back against Harry. Harry looked down at Draco and smiled. He was really…forward sometimes.

They all ended up falling asleep, exhausted from the active day. Narcissa and Lily walked into the playhouse looking for the children and found them all asleep. Lily and Narcissa laughed quietly. Lily lifted Ginny up, smiling when the small girl clung to her. "I'll take her to Molly." She said walking out. Ginny was the only one not staying since she was still so small, and didn't like being away from her real momma for too long. Narcissa set about waking all the children up and giving them their pyjamas, instructing them to change. When they all went somewhere to change, she took out her wand and preformed a spell, making blankets set out on the ground making a giant comfortable bed of blankets for them to all sleep on. As they kids all walked into the room, Pansy jumped onto the couch.

"I call couch!" She said, already covering herself up in the blankets. Ron jumped into the pile of blankets on the floor and covered himself up, Blaise followed after getting comfortable and warm. Vince and Greg wanted a bed near the kitchen, so Narcissa set one up. Draco jumped onto the bed of blankets and lay down next to Blaise, also covering up; he turned towards Harry and patted the spot beside him. Harry walked over to the bed and got under the covers too. Draco instantly snuggled up to him. Narcissa smiled. "Kids, Fred and George are staying the night too, okay? They'll be here soon." They all nodded, and she put in a movie for them. This one was Ron and Blaise's choice. Toy Story.

Within an hour, all the kids were asleep, and Fred and George joined them, setting up beds for themselves. Draco smiled as he hugged himself closer to Harry. He was really warm.

Narcissa walked back over to where the adults were, Molly and Arthur had to leave as Ginny was very tired, Lily and James stayed, Remus and Sirius were both still there and Lucius was sitting eating some cake. "The kids are all settled in." She said smiling.

Lily smiled. "Draco and Harry have really gotten close haven't they?"

Sirius chuckled. "We better separate them a bit, they might figure things out on their own!" Remus hit him upside the head.

"Sirius, don't you say that!"

"Well it's true! Have you seen those two! And Draco, being well…Draco, I'm surprised he hasn't kissed Harry on the lips yet."

Narcissa laughed. "Oh he's wanted Harry to actually kiss him all right, but I'm not too worried, they're still only five."

James laughed. "Just wait till they're at least eleven, gosh, I wouldn't be surprised if they actually get married one day…"

Remus nodded. "Actually, at how early they've started this little…relationship, I wouldn't be surprised either."

Lucius nodded. "So, I'm betting Draco kisses Harry when they're seven!"

Narcissa slapped his head. "Lucius do not be betting on them!"

James laughed. "I'm betting next year!" Lily frowned at him, tsking.

Sirius burst into laughter. "I say tomorrow!" They all looked at him. There was silence…more silence…then they all laughed.

Lily shrugged. "Well, if you can all be making bets, I'm going to HOPE, it's when they are at least twelve."

Remus thought a bit. "I say when they're eleven."

Narcissa laughed. "If I know my Dragon, I'd probably say tomorrow too, but I'm holding onto the hope that he'll wait a bit, and I'm saying when they're ten!"

Sirius laughed. "Now remember this is just a small kiss on the lips. Personally I believe they'll get to tongue when they're twelve, if not sooner." At that Remus hit his head again.

"We're horrible people, betting on Harry and Draco." Remus said laughing. The rest of the adult joined in, their laughter carrying out through the grounds.

**A/N: Look what I found lying around! Here I thought I hadn't done the next chapter, but I did! Ha-ha, I'm a butt head. **

**Ja ne! **

**Laynie xox**


	5. Wizarding Elementary

**A/N: Draco is so cute! That's all I really have to say… **

**WARNING: Fluff, Happiness and HPDM young love! **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned it. **

Chapter 5: Wizarding Elementary 

_**Date: August 31**__**st **__**Sunday **_

As it turned out, Draco hadn't kissed Harry…on the lips at least. But they did spend a lot of time together, and Draco always insisted upon sleepovers. Harry was getting used to the family, and soon had forgotten all about the Dursleys, he now knew what it was like to have a normal…well semi-normal…family. So, before he knew it, August 31st rolled around, and him and Draco were found on the Malfoy grounds, racing around on their brooms. Narcissa walked out onto the grounds, Lily beside her as they chatted. Harry looked over at his mother, and she waved, he waved back, and then realized. It was Sunday, and tomorrow was September 1st… He thought back to a conversation him and his mum had a few weeks ago.

August 10th 

Lily walked into Harry's room, where he was busy cleaning because Draco was due to come over soon. "Harry sweetheart?" She said as she entered. Harry looked up from his cleaning and smiled.

"Hi mum!"

"Harry, can you sit for a few minutes?"

He nodded puzzled and sat down on his newly acquired blue couch. Lily held his hand. "Since you're five now Harry, you need to go to Wizarding Elementary."

"What?" He asked confused.

"It's like a normal school, but it's where magical children go before they turn eleven, then you go to a school."

Harry nodded. "So I have to go to school?"

"Yes, you, Draco, Ron, Blaise and Pansy will all be starting Kindergarten this year! Isn't it exciting?"

Harry grinned. "Okay, sounds fun!"

Back to the Present 

Draco giggled as he flew around Harry in circles. Harry laughed. "Draco, tomorrow we're going to school you know?"

Draco nodded. "I know! I can't wait! I hope we get in the same class!"

"Yeah, me too! That'd be fun."

"Harry, we have to go soon, your first day of school is tomorrow!" Lily called to her son. Harry nodded.

"Aw, I wish you could stay longer, but we have school tomorrow…" Draco said pouting.

Harry laughed. "Well don't worry, we'll see each other tomorrow!" He grinned. "It's going to be so fun!"

Draco nodded. "I guess…" He was still pouting. Harry looked at him confused.

"Don't be sad Draco, we'll still see each other all the time!"

"But now it's school!" Draco whined. Harry surprised Draco by grabbing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't be sad Draco!" Draco giggled and hugged Harry back. Harry blushed.

"Okay, I won't be sad, but only 'cause you asked nicely." Harry grinned.

"Harry, dear, we have to be going now!" Lily called from the patio. Draco frowned a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" He said dejectedly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow…" Draco suddenly perked up, and started giggling.

"Harry, since we're going to be away from each other for SOOOO long… Can I have a kiss goodnight?" Draco asked giggling.

Harry blushed. "Umm…okay…" He leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"NOOO Harry, a REAL kiss!"

"Huh?"

"You know, like what our parents do, on the lips?"

"Ooohhh!" Harry blushed when it dawned on him.

"So will you…?"

"Umm…er…uhh…" Draco stared at Harry cutely, his eyes shining; he had a tiny little grin.

"It would make me really happy…"

Well…that changed everything; Harry loved it when Draco was happy. To see his giant grin that made everything light up. So he nodded. "Okay." Draco started jumping around happy, he did a little victory dance. Harry blushed when Draco stopped and puckered his little lips, closing his eyes and waiting. Harry took a deep breath, his cheeks flaming and just…went for it! He closed his eyes, hoping to Merlin he wouldn't mess up and miss. His lips connected with what he hoped were Draco's and by the way it felt he was sure he got right on! When Harry pulled away Draco was grinning like a madman, his grin stretched across his face, and even in his embarrassed state, Harry had to smile, it was contagious.

Draco jumped into his arms hugging him. "You're the best!"

Lily and Narcissa looked at each other and laughed. "Well, would you look at that…?" Lily said, smiling.

"I knew Draco would be the one to initiate it." Narcissa said, laughing still.

"Harry, come on sweetie, you still have to take a bath!"

Harry blushed and parted with Draco, waving goodbye. Draco was waving enthusiastically, his grin still in place.

The next morning Harry woke up with a feeling of dread. It was his first day of school… He sat up in a daze, getting dressed; fixing his hair the way Draco always loved it, putting on his favourite clothes, and brushing his teeth. "Harry, dear, time for breakfast!" His mum called up the staircase. He grinned at his reflection and dashed down the stairs. He hoped they had made his favourite food this morning.

"Ah! There's our boy! Ready for your first day of school?" Sirius asked as him and James sat at the table, indulging in cups of coffee.

"Not really…" Harry frowned and sat down in his chair. Dippy, one of his favourite house elves popped beside him.

"Morning Harry sir, here's some orange juice, your breakfast should be here soon!" She said and bowed down. He smiled at her.

"Morning Dippy!" She squealed with happiness at being addressed and popped away again.

Lily walked into the dining room and smiled. "Narcissa says Draco is demanding he come over here once he's finished eating, do you mind that Harry?"

"'Course not!" He said grinning.

Lily smiled and sat down; she had a copy of the Daily Prophet and was reading the latest news. "So sweetheart, are you anxious?" She asked her son.

"Nope! I'm ready!"

Sirius laughed. "That's not what you told me!"

Harry stuck his tongue out. "Oh shut up uncle Padfoot."

Lily gasped. "Harry, don't say that to your uncle!"

"He says it to me all the time! He says it to everyone!" He cried indignantly.

Sirius laughed and James snorted, trying to hold in his laughter at the glare his wife sent him.

"It's not nice sweetie, don't say it anymore, okay?"

"Okay…" Harry agreed solemnly, glaring at his uncle Padfoot, who laughed in return.

"Sirius, you're so immature!" Remus scolded as he joined the family, giving his husband a morning kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly a pop was heard and Dippy stood, holding a plate of…pancakes and strawberries! Harry's favourite! He grinned as the plate was put in front of him. "Thanks Dippy!"

Dippy smiled. "You're welcome Harry Potter, sir!" She said proudly, apparating out once more.

Harry poured a liberal amount of syrup on his pancakes, and ate the fluffy cakes of sugar. Lily scolded him on such a sugary breakfast, but he loved it too much to really pay attention to her.

"HARRY!" A happy voice screamed. Harry turned around just in time to see a blonde boy run at him, jumping into his arms. "I missed you SOOOOO much!" He cried as he strangled Harry in a hug.

Harry grinned and hugged him back. "Hi Draco!"

Narcissa and Lily smiled. "You have another while before we'll be heading to your new school, why don't you go play for awhile?"

"Okay!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Don't dirty your clothes!" Narcissa called as Draco pulled Harry outside.

"Don't worry mum!" He called as they ran out the door.

Lily and Narcissa smiled and decided to watch something on TV for a while, might as well let the boys play a bit.

"Let's go on the new swing set I got!" Harry said excited.

Draco grinned. "Race you there!" He cheered already running to the large swings.

Harry laughed and chased after him. Gaining on him in a few short seconds, beating him to the swings quickly. "I win." He stated triumphantly.

Draco pouted. "No far! I cheated and you still won!"

"Aw, it's okay, you'll win next time! I know it!" Draco still pouted as he sat down on the swing, his back to Harry. Harry frowned. "I'm sorry Draco."

Draco's shoulders shock a little, and Harry feared he was crying. A few more shakes and he was rather worried, starting toward his 'girlfriend'. The shakes were getting worse as he stood closer. Then, much to his amusement, it turned out to be giggles coming from the small boy. "He-he-he, did you really, he-he-he, think I was crying?" He giggled some more.

Harry blushed. "No! I just thought you were mad."

Draco laughed and jumped at Harry hugging him. "Nope! I'm happy, happy, happy!" He jumped back on the swing, kicking his legs back and forth.

Harry grinned. "Okay, good!" He joined Draco in the swinging.

"Draco! Harry! Time to go!" Narcissa called to the boys as they raced around the yard. Harry stopped running, causing Draco to crash into him, making them go tumbling down a hill. Draco's cute giggle could be heard as the rolled down. Narcissa laughed as the came back up the hill. Harry's hair more adorably ruffled than before, and Draco still looking perfectly clean. How he managed that, it always puzzled her. Draco was giggling as they approached.

"Harry and me were tumbling down a hill!"

Narcissa laughed and ushered them into the house. Lily smiled as they walked inside. "Grab your backpacks boys, time for your first day of school!" She clapped her hands, leading them into the den, so they could floo. All the adults were going to be going with them to see them at their first day of school. Narcissa and Lily went first, followed by Harry and Draco, Draco insisting him and Harry flooed together. Then the men followed.

"Aw! I'm so proud! It's their first day of school!" Lily said hugging her little baby.

Narcissa was squeezing the life out of her son, who was returning the gesture, hugging his mummy with all his worth. "How cute! They're going to have their little backpacks and little lunchies!" Lucius and James exchanged glances, their wives we making this out to be a huge deal. They were only in Kindergarten and they'd only be going Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

"Mum, you're crushing me…" Harry said, his face smushed together.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart! It's just I'm so happy! And you look so cute!"

James rolled his eyes. "Okay dear, let Harry go, you're going to suffocate him." Harry was relieved when he was let down; his dad hugged him, still lovingly, but not so suffocating!

Lucius gave Draco a hug, which was returned ten-fold by the little blonde. "Draco…you're…choking…me…" He managed to say. Draco grinned and let him go.

"I can't help it dad, you're so cute!" He said, pinching his dad's cheek. The adults all looked at each other and burst into laughter at the look on Lucius' face.

"Come now boys, we have to find out what class you're in." Lily said, taking Harry's hand. Draco ran over and grabbed Harry's other hand. Narcissa smiled and held her son's hand. James and Lucius followed. Lucius still not able to say anything, honestly, his son was one piece of work.

"Yay! Harry, we're in the same class! Look! We're in Mr…Mrs…Ms…"

"You're in Mrs. Jennies class sweetie. See, it's Mrs."

"Yeah! I knew it!" Draco said, smiling.

Harry grinned. "Cool! I hoped we'd be in the same class!"

The adults led them to their new classroom, smiling as they entered; other parents were there with their children, watching as they played with others. "PANSY! BLAISE! RON!" Draco cried as he ran over to their friends, trying to see what they were up to.

The Malfoys, Potters and Blacks smiled as the boys went to join their friends. The Weasleys, Zabinis and Parkinsons came to talk with the others.

"What are you guys doing?" Draco asked his friends.

"We're going to play house with the other kids, but we didn't have enough people, now we do though! Do you and Harry want to be the mum and Dad?" Pansy asked.

Draco nodded and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Okay!"

All the other kids cheered and they all started playing their game. A little girl Draco knew named Millicent pouted. "Why does Draco get to be the mum though?"

"Because," Draco said haughtily, "Harry is my boyfriend."

"OH!" All the kids said. They all burst into a chorus of, "YAY!" And promptly started jumping around with Draco cheering. Draco giggled. Harry laughed. Draco knew everyone.

Mrs. Jennies as it turned out was very kind and she absolutely adored the students, Draco especially. There was something about his happy behaviour that made her smile. She was tall, slim and looked fresh out of school. She had light brown hair and was happy to see all the cheerful students. "Okay kids, let's all sit in a circle!" All the kids ran to get in a circle; she smiled when she noticed Draco sit rather close to Harry. "Now, we're going to learn a little bit about each other, how's that sound?" They all voiced their approval and she grinned. She adored teaching young children; they always had the best attitude. "Okay, why don't we start with you," she pointed to Blaise, "then we'll work our way around the circle." Blaise introduced himself, saying his birthday, what he liked to do, and his best friends. Mrs. Jennies smiled and asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up. Blaise smiled and said he wanted to some day be a teacher.

Eventually they reached Draco and he grinned. "Well, I'm Draco Malfoy, as you all know!" There were many giggles at this. "And…I turned five in August…my bestest friends are Pansy, Blaise and Ron…Harry Potter is my boyfriend…" There were many cheers at this.

"What do you want to be when you grow up, Draco?" Mrs. Jennies asked.

Draco giggled. "I want to be Harry's bride!" He said giggling and jumped at Harry hugging him. Mrs. Jennies laughed as all the students giggled and cheered.

"I think that's a nice occupation when you grow up Draco. Harry next."

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. I turned five this summer in July. My best friends are Pansy," Pansy giggled. "Blaise," Blaise smirked, which was rather adorable. "And Ron." Ron grinned proudly. "Um, I'm Draco's boyfriend and he's my girlfriend…" Students giggled and Mrs. Jennies smiled.

"What do you want to be when you grow up Harry?"

"I want to be…Draco's husband!"

Draco grinned and launched himself at Harry again. Kissing his face ALLLL over. All the students cheered and giggled. Mrs. Jennies laughed. "Okay you two, time to sit back in the circle." Draco sat up smiling his sunshine smiled, Harry sat up a few seconds later, rather embarrassed, but he sported a goofy grin.

"Okay kids, recess!" All the students laughed happily as they ran outside onto the play ground.

Draco poked Harry when they were on the playground. "You're it!" He said giggling as he ran away.

Harry grinned and chased after him, catching him in seconds. "Ha! I caught you!" Draco pouted.

"That's not fair…" He sat, his lip quivering.

Harry was instantly regretful. "I'm so sorry Draco I didn't…"

"HA!" Draco called poking him. "You're it!" He said, he ran away, giggling his head off at having successfully tricking his boyfriend.

"Hey! No fair!" Harry called chasing after him.

They continued like this for the rest of the recess, soon they were being called in by Mrs. Jennies.

"So how was your first day of school boys?" James asked Harry and Draco. The Malfoys were over for dinner, and they all sat enjoying what the house elves had cooked up.

"It was so fun!" Harry cried.

"Yeah! Mrs. Jennies is so cool!" Draco piped in.

Remus smiled. "Sounds like a good first day to me."

Lucius grinned. "Have you gotten in trouble yet?" He asked the boys.

"NO!" They said together, laughing.

Lily smiled. "Well, you don't have school again till Wednesday, so tomorrow you're free to play together."

"YAY!" Draco said, drinking some pumpkin juice. "Do you want to come over tonight Harry?"

Harry grinned. "Okay!"

"Mum! Can Harry come over tonight?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Hmm, well I don't know…" She said, laughing at the look on her son's face. "Of course he can silly!"

Draco grinned. "Aunt Lily, can Harry come over tonight?"

"Of course dear, I don't mind at all."

Draco beamed and continued eating. Lucius thought a bit. "Oh yes, your friends Pansy, Blaise and Ron said they were going to come over tonight too."

"COOL!" Draco said grinning.

Harry smiled. "Awesome!"

"Hey! We can play house again!" Draco said smiling.

**A/N: Ha-ha-ha, Draco sure loves to play house. Yeah, I didn't really like how this chapter turned out, but, what can I do about it…? Well, I can rewrite it, but screw it! I'm satisfied! **

**Hugs and Kitties! **

**Laynie xox**


	6. This is Halloween

**A/N: I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, I don't think I would get very rich making them gay… **

**Chapter 6: This is Halloween! **

---

Harry grinned as him and Draco scoured the shop, there was only a few more days left till Halloween and they were looking for their costumes. Mrs. Jennies had said they were going to have a class party on Halloween! He couldn't wait, and by the looks of things, neither could Draco. "Harry, look at this! I think you would look _peeerrrffeeccct_!" Ever since Draco had learned to 'purr', he took every chance he could get to roll his R's. Harry looked down at the offending costume and attempted to raise his eyebrow, when he couldn't he settled for saying a simple.

"Why?"

"Because Harry, then I can be…this!" Draco pulled out another costume and at this Harry had to agree, it was pretty perfect…

Narcissa, who had agreed to take the kids to find their costumes, walked over. "Did you find costumes, dears?"

Draco nodded and held up the costumes. "Aren't they perfect!?"

Narcissa smiled. "Oh, they are Dragon, are you sure Harry wants to be that for Halloween though?"

Draco turned on his heel to face Harry. "Harry! Do you agree with my choice?"

Harry nodded. "I think it is genius!"

Draco grinned. "Yay! We get to go as a prince and princess!"

---

A few days later, found the two young boys getting ready for Halloween, not together mind you. They'd be going to school then go trick or treating with the rest of their friends. They had it all planned out. Draco was especially excited to show Pansy the costume he found! Harry was less than excited, he'd never been trick or treating before, so he wasn't really sure what to expect.

"Oh, you look so cute!" Lily exclaimed when Harry walked down the stairs in the morning, dressed up in his outfit. His hair was of course, messy; he had used the gel his mum had bought him after she saw his hair when Draco did it. He wore the exact same outfit as Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty. "Draco sure knows how to pick costumes! We just have to get pictures of you two! I can't wait to see Draco!"

Harry blushed. "I don't look funny?"

"Of course not, sweetheart, you look absolutely adorable! Better than Prince Phillip I'd say."

Harry grinned. "Can we go to Malfoy Manor now? I want to see if Draco's ready."

Lily smiled. "Yes, yes, let's go then. James! We're leaving now!"

James' head poked through a wall and he smiled. "Wow, looking good son, I'll be there in a bit, I'm just getting my own costume ready."

Lily laughed. "Okay, see you soon!"

---

Narcissa was helping her son get ready for Halloween, as he needed to be shown what to do with the costume. "Okay, and here's your wig."

When Draco finally finished, he walked down the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms. The second Lucius saw him he almost burst into laughter. "I don't know whether it's a good thing you actually look good in that, or if it's a bad thing."

Draco smiled. "It's a good thing, then I can look really good, and Harry will love it!"

Narcissa came down the stairs behind Draco. "Isn't he adorable? I didn't think he'd look this good!" She hugged her son, to which Draco enthusiastically returned.

Suddenly voices could be heard, and Lily walked in, Harry behind her. He looked exactly like the prince in Sleeping Beauty. Draco grinned. "Wow! Harry you look so great!" He ran over to his boyfriend, tackling him in a bear hug. Lily smiled.

"You look so cute in your costume." Lily told Draco. "You two picked the perfect costumes."

Harry blushed and leaned over to his 'girlfriend' giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You look good." He mumbled.

Draco beamed and turned to his mother. "Mum, can we go trick-or-treating now?"

Narcissa nodded. "Come on then."

Lucius looked around. "Where are the others?" He asked.

Lily shrugged. "James said they'd be coming soon."

He nodded. "I'll wait here; we'll come find you later."

So, the mothers followed the prince and princess as they headed out in hopes of plentiful amounts candy.

---

Draco swung his and Harry's hands as they walked, they're candy bags clasped tightly in their fists. They had each collected a large bag of candy, and were heading home. Lucius and James had eventually joined them; James dressed up as…a ghost? He wore a white sheet over his head, and made sure to float from place to place. Draco had soon gone into to a rant once he saw James, claiming his costume was stupid, and far less superior to his and Harry's.

Harry grinned as he again looked at all the candy he got; when he was living with the Dursleys, he never got a piece of candy in his life. Draco poked him. "So, did you like trick-or-treating?"

Harry nodded and shook his bag. "We got a lot of candy."

Draco beamed and nodded. "Yeah, we did! We'll eat it ALLL!" He heaved his bag up, showing exactly how much they were going to be eating. He pouted. "Wait…" He turned around, facing his mother. "Mum, do we have to go to school tomorrow?"

Narcissa shook her head no. "Not tomorrow, sweetheart."

Draco jumped up and down. "Yay! We can eat candy, candy and more candy!"

James raised a ghostly eyebrow. "…That doesn't sound very healthy."

Draco glared at his uncle James. "Well, you're costume isn't very pretty."

Lucius burst into laughter, and Narcissa stared at her son, surprised. James was shocked. "Oh Merlin, he's turning out to be mean, what ever happened to the sweet caring Draco?"

---

Just like Draco said, he made them eat ALL their candy. Which to the stomach of a child, it's a lot. Harry experienced his first sugar rush, and Lily really wished it was Harry's turn to go over to the Malfoy's. Sirius didn't seem to mind, and much to the amusement of Lily and Remus, Sirius and James ran all around the house with the two hyper children…at least until Draco practically fell over from being so tired.

---

A/N: Holy pork chop, I didn't think I'd ever be able to get this chapter out. I seriously had major annoyances with this chapter. It just didn't turn out right, so I just…wrote it. –Sigh- I'm getting kind of…tired of writing them as children, sure, it's cute, but I'm losing ideas. SO! Expect a year change. It might be six years, maybe five. Maybe I'll do a little paragraph for each year that passes…who knows? Well, my brain does, but it's not going to say anything, it won't even tell me anything! Anyways…

Hugs and Kitties!

Laynie xox


	7. Time Change!

**A/N: Next chapter. Time for a…time change! **

**WARNINGS: Slash… **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter…I do not own Harry Potter… **

**Chapter Seven **

---

_August 31__st__, Age: 6 Years. _

Draco grinned and dragged Harry along. "Come on, Harry! The Weasleys said they're coming over today, and I want to play Shuntbumps!" Harry laughed and followed the ecstatic blonde down the stairs. Draco was still his girlfriend, a fact that Draco was very proud of.

"My mum said that we're very lucky we're still together!" He would say whenever the subject came up. Harry couldn't help but smile each time, especially when Draco would shoot him one of his giant smiles that lit up the room. Harry could hardly even remember the Dursleys now, especially when Draco would engulf him in one of his huge hugs.

Their parents were pleasantly surprised that Harry and Draco had gotten along thus far, never once fighting or having a disagreement. Harry never had a problem with Draco's plans, and Draco always made sure whatever he did, Harry wanted to do too.

"They're so adorable!" Lily and Narcissa would coo happily.

James and Lucius couldn't help but agree. Harry and Draco were almost the perfect couple, despite their being only five, now six.

---

_September 1__st__, Age: 7 Years_

"Harry!" Draco shouted enthusiastically running up the stairs to Harry's room. "School!" He cheered barging into the room. Harry pulled his Quidditch T-shirt up over his head. "We're in grade two now!" Draco said proud. "Before you know it, we'll be adults!" Harry giggled to himself quietly. Draco really was silly sometimes.

He hugged the shorter blonde in greeting. "Want me to give you a piggy back ride downstairs?"

Draco practically combusted with barely containable joy, he loved it when Harry gave him piggy back rides. "YES!" He squealed happily and kissed Harry's cheek. The wild-haired boy grinned and kneeled over so Draco could jump up onto his back. He didn't mind giving him piggy back rides at all, especially since Draco would give him that sun worthy smile and hug him like there was no tomorrow.

Draco squeezed him tightly as he practically ran down the stairs laughing, twirling around a few times at the bottom. Draco giggled gleefully. "You're still the bestest boyfriend ever Harry."

The on looking parents could only smile.

---

_October 31__st__, Age: 8 Years. _

"This is Halloween, red and black, spider green!" Sirius sang through the house. Harry grinned; Harry and Draco were going to go trick-or-treating together, like always. It was a tradition for them. Draco like always had picked out their costumes, of course, he picked something they both agreed on. Harry had kind of hinted at what he wanted them to be this year, but Draco had gone along with it without a single complaint. He actually really liked their costume this year, of course, not as much as the one they had when they were still five.

Harry grabbed his little light sabre and ran down the stairs, practically jumping into the fireplace.

Draco ran down the stairs upon hearing Harry's arrival. "HARRY!" He ran into his arms, practically jumping into them. Harry laughed and spun him around. "How do I look?" Draco asked, spinning around. Harry giggled.

"Good. I miss your blonde hair, but it's very…" He thought a bit. "What's that word again…?" He shrugged. "It looks real."

Draco giggled. "I can't wait to go trick-or-treating. Then we can eat it all like we always do." He giggled more. "It's really funny when you get hyper."

Lucius fell over from laughing so hard when he saw their costumes for that year. "You're…you're going as…as… Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala?!"

Draco pouted, and Sirius chose that moment to arrive in the floo. He shrieked when he saw them. "OH MY GOD! It's Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie Amidala-Skywalker!" He screamed and ran over to them grabbing them both in a hug, and practically strangling the poor boys. Harry's eyes widened comically, and Draco gone Padme only grinned widely and hugged back.

Draco giggled. "My boyfriend's a Jedi!"

---

_August 6__th__, Age: 9 Years_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Draco…happy birthday to you!" A group of people sang, their voices off key. Draco giggled and blew out his nine candles, one remaining. He shrugged and blew it out.

Sirius laughed jovially. "The candles never lie!"

Harry grinned despite himself and pulled Draco closer to him. Draco giggled and started ripping open gift after gift. "Oh my god! Sleeping Beauty!" Harry laughed, Draco still loved Sleeping Beauty; he doubted the blonde would ever really grow out of Sleeping Beauty. He smiled at the absolutely ecstatic look on Draco's face. If Sleeping Beauty was something he really loved, why deny that heart-warming smile?

"So Harry, did you happen to get me anything?" Draco asked innocently. Harry shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. Let me check." He said nonchalantly. Draco frowned, but stayed quiet.

Harry pulled out a small velvet case. "Does this count?" Draco's face split into a huge smile that made everyone else in turn smile. Draco launched himself at Harry.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Draco said excitedly. Harry grinned.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Draco ripped open the case and broke into cries of happiness. Draco hugged Harry tighter to himself. Harry pulled away slightly and held out his hand, Draco passed him the necklace; Harry connected the chain around his neck. Harry pulled him back around and lightly kissed his lips. Draco's smiled brightly, making all the partygoers grin and coo at the adorableness of it all.

Through the whole day Draco would open the small locket Harry gave him and smile to himself. Inside was a picture of them when they were still five, Harry looking like an embarrassed little lion. Draco couldn't have asked for anything more.

---

_November 26__th __Age: 10 Years_

Harry could not believe what Sirius and Remus had sat him down for. "The…talk…?" He asked uncertainly. He really did not want to hear 'the talk' as all the kids at school dubbed it, they all had their own horror stories of what 'the talk' featured. "We really don't need to have 'the talk'." Harry mumbled. Draco nodded along.

"Yeah! They made us go through discussions at school and stuff, so we're fine really." Cue nervous laugh. Sirius laughed and Remus nodded understandingly.

"Sorry Harry and Draco, but your parents told us to give you the talk ourselves." Sirius said still chuckling.

"Why is that exactly? We already know all we need to know for a lifetime."

Remus sighed. "Well Harry, since you and Draco are…both boys and pursuing being together—you are still together right?" At their nods he continued. "Well, you two are different from all the other kids, so you need to learn about…well, what will happen with…you two…" He grimaced. Sirius had told him what they would discuss with the boys, but now when it came down to it, he was becoming nervous.

Sirius nodded. "So, first, lets just get it out in the open." He took a deep breath. "You're gay."

Harry burst into laughter. "Yeah, we kind of noticed that." Draco giggled.

"Well! Now that we have that out there." Harry rolled his eyes dramatically, causing Draco to giggle more. "We need to talk about…" His voice dropped down to a whisper. "_Sex!"_

Harry spluttered embarrassed and turned bright red. Draco giggled insanely. "Oh we don't need that talk."

"Draco!" Harry shrieked.

Sirius' jaw dropped. "What?" He shrieked his voice almost as high as Harry's. "You two didn't…you're only ten!" He cried.

Draco laughed nervously. "Pansy's older sister has some…pretty interesting comic books…"

Remus couldn't help but laugh quietly as Sirius went on a rant about 'those evil Parkinson girls'. "They corrupted my babies! They weren't supposed to know about that kind of thing!"

"But you were just going to tell us anyway! So, might as well save us all the embarrassment!" Harry cried indignantly.

"It's not the same!" Sirius sobbed in despair.

Draco giggled with Remus as Sirius and Harry fought over who was in the wrong, and saving each other from the embarrassment by learning about it on their own. Remus chuckled; Sirius really could be a 'mother hen' as he called it, if he really wanted to.

---

_August 7__th__, Age: 11 Years_

"We're going to Hogwarts!" Draco screamed with joy, tackling Harry in a hug knocking them done to the ground. Harry laughed and ran his fingers through the blonde hair, making the drama princess above him pout.

"I can't believe it's already been six years since I met you."

Draco giggled. "And you became my boyfriend."

Harry nodded, smiling at the memory. "You be my boyfriend and I'll be your girlfriend, okay?" Harry said in a high-pitched voice imitating Draco's five year old one.

Draco gasped and punched his arm lightly. "Meanie."

Harry laughed. "Well, that's what you said, didn't you? You're my 'girlfriend', remember?"

Draco blushed at the memory. "Yeah…well…I was young…" He mumbled.

Harry grinned and kissed the pale boy's cheek. "I thought it was cute. I even recall agreeing on said cuteness." Draco grinned his well-known smile.

"But can you believe it, we'll be leaving for a totally different place, and we won't be able to come home till the holidays…it's going to be so exciting!"

Harry nodded. "I know, I can't believe we're going to be living away from home…"

---

Lily and Narcissa were still crying about their babies leaving them. "I remember the day like it was yesterday, when my little lion walked in!"

Narcissa sniffled. "No more giggling Draco."

"No more blushing Harry."

The both sighed loudly and proceeded to hug said boys to death. "We're going to miss you!" Both chorused loudly.

Harry turned pink in the cheeks. "Mum, I'm not leaving for a few weeks still."

Draco was quite the opposite and was sobbing loudly with his mother. "I'm going to miss you mummy!"

"Oh my little Dragon is growing up so fast!"

James and Lucius shrugged. "They'll be home for the holidays, and there's always letters."

"It's not the same!" Draco cried out.

Harry laughed. "Drama princess."

Draco could only shrug.

---

_September 1__st_

The first of September rolled around much too soon for Narcissa, Lily and Draco, and soon they were all heading to King's Cross-Station. Harry sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Draco and their mums just wouldn't stop crying.

It's not like they were leaving forever!

Just seven years of living in an unknown place…

With a bunch of people who could very well be strangers at this point…

He would only get to see his family every holiday…

…

"I'm going to miss you so much mummy!" Harry cried and hugged his mother.

Draco giggled. "Now who's the 'Drama princess'?"

---

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: CHICKEN! I'm gonna eat choo! **

…

**Anyways! I hope you liked this chapter! They're going into their Hogwarts years now, so they're going to be older. Yay! **

**REVIEW! And I'll give you a cyber chicken D Then we can eat it together!**

**Hugs, Kitties and Spreading of Uke Boys Asses!**

**Laynie xox**


	8. First Year Part 1

A/N: I was watching slashy wonderfulness videos and I just had to write some fan fiction! I was in the mood.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. –Cries-**

**WARNINGS: SLASH PEOPLE! SLASH! **

Chapter Eight (already?!)

First Year Part 1

---

**On the Hogwarts Express, September 1****st****, Age: 11 Years**

Draco sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. He was still sad that they would be leaving their parents, Harry had no doubt in his mind that Draco would owl his mother as soon as they got to Hogwarts and got settled in. Draco was leaning against Harry's shoulder mourning their going to Hogwarts. "I always wanted to go to Hogwarts, but now that we're on our way, I just want to go home."

Harry felt bad for his poor Draco, he had always been close with his mother and father, and didn't like the fact that he'd have to leave them and only seem them during holidays. Harry suspected he would miss everyone back home. "Aw, come here then." Harry said and pulled Draco into a hug. He heard a faint sniffle.

"I'm going to miss them all so much!"

"Don't worry about it, we'll be seeing them before you know it. I'm sure you mum will owl you everyday." He grinned trying to lighten the mood. Draco nodded, not totally believing it. So, Harry did the only thing he could do. He tickled his side.

Draco erupted into giggles. "Harry! You arse, that's not nice. I'm in a state of unhappiness and you tickle me!"

Harry smiled at him innocently. "You're smiling now though, so you can't be that upset anymore." Draco ducked his head and a faint blush appeared on his cheek. Harry kissed him lightly and an adorable smile appeared on Draco's face.

He giggled. "You actually kissed me on the lips. The only time you ever really do that is if it's an important day."

"Well, this is an important day isn't it?" Draco just smiled and laid his head back on Harry's shoulder.

That's when Pansy decided to come barging in, Blaise and Ron behind her. Draco was sure Vincent and Gregory were off eating all the food they could get their hands on. Pansy grinned brightly when she saw them. "AW! You guys are so cute!" She shrieked sitting across from them and watching them intently. Draco laughed and rolled his eyes. Pansy always would sit and watch them, even when they weren't even cuddling or anything!

Blaise laughed and sat down beside Pansy and Ron took up seat by Harry and Draco. Ron had a Quidditch magazine in his hand and was reading to them about the best team and the worst team, which unsurprisingly was the Chudley Canons. "I'm telling you, you guys. The Chudley Canons are going to win one day, and when they do, I'm going to laugh in your faces."

Draco smirked. "Whatever, the day they win the Quidditch world cup, is the day I dye my hair Weasley red." Harry pouted.

"Don't say that, what if they do win. I don't want you to dye your nice blonde hair."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, they'll never win. They haven't won in forever." He shrugged. "They don't ever have a chance."

Ron sat in his seat pouting over that little piece of reality. "Well, when I'm older, I'm going to play for the Chudley Canons and we'll win."

Draco laughed. "Whatever you say, Ron. Whatever you say."

---

Draco was dozing off lightly and Harry, Ron and Blaise were engaging in a heated conversation about their favourite Quidditch teams. Pansy was reading Witch Weekly or something. It had Gildroy Lockhart on the cover though, so everyone chose to ignore her. Suddenly the door to their compartment opened. They all glanced over at the person, Draco's light snores the only sound. Harry chuckled quietly to himself.

The girl who had barged into their car had brown bushy hair and two larger than normal teeth. Blaise raised his eyebrow delicately. "Yes? What would you like?"

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

Pansy sighed annoyed at the noise and pulled her magazine closer. Harry shrugged. "Um, no."

She huffed an annoyed breath and closed the door harshly. They all looked at each other with confused looks. "Anyways…" Ron mumbled.

Draco snorted in his sleep and snuggled closer to Harry, burrowing into his neck, his breathing even with the occasional snore. Harry laughed quietly. "No matter how many times I've told him he snores, he always denies it."

Pansy giggled from behind her magazine. "He's so cute though!" She said looking over the brim and watching him.

Ron rolled his eyes. "So Blaise, who do you think we'll win Quidditch World cup next?"

And that brought those two back into the heated debate of Quidditch.

Pansy grinned. "Hey Harry, want to do a quiz?"

---

The ride to Hogwarts was frightful, well, in Draco's opinion it was. Harry loved it. Riding in the little boats over the lake. He thought it was brilliant… Draco, however…not so much… He spent the entire ride clinging to Harry. "This is stupid! Who's idea was it to make us ride these boats anyways?! Do they want us to fall in! And the dirt on these boats! Uncivilized!" Of course, he would never admit he was scared, so instead he ranted about the unfairness of it all.

"You know what I just realized?" Draco said suddenly.

"What did you just realize?"

"We might get sorted into different houses, and then we won't be able to see each other as much!" Draco was already becoming worried. What if Harry didn't want to even be his boyfriend anymore, because he didn't see him enough!

"Don't worry, the first years have all their classes together, and I'm sure during breakfast and stuff they'll let us sit together. We can always be together after classes too, and we can study together. Then, of course, there's the weekends; so, even if we don't get in the same house, we'll still get to spend time together."

Draco nodded, not really convinced. "It's just going to be, that's all. I'm used to having sleepovers with you, almost all the time. And we like hardly ever had to sleep alone, because we would stay over at each other's house all the time… It's going to be weird sleeping alone…I'm going to miss having my big teddy bear…" Draco sniffled, feeling a little sad again. "I don't want you to leave me!"

Harry pulled him into a hug. "Draco, is that what you're worried about? We'll find a way, even if it's only on the weekend." He laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised to find you in my bed one morning."

Pansy giggled beside them. "That sounds kind of gross, guys."

Harry turned bright red, but Draco just laughed and agreed.

McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall, looming over them. "They're ready for you." She stated simply and led them into the hall.

Draco sighed. He knew Harry would probably end up in Gryffindor, everyone in his family were Gryffindors. He knew Harry was right though; they'd be together most of the time anyways.

Eventually it came to Draco's name, and he walked up to the stool confidently. Why should he be scared of an ugly old hat? Well, apart from the fact that it might ruin his hair. He wanted to keep it looking good, especially since Harry liked it exactly how he had it. He sat on the stool smirking at all the people. He could see some girls sighing with adoration. Honestly, didn't they know he had a _boyfriend? _He wasn't in the market for some girl.

No sooner had the hat been on the very tip of his head, did it scream Slytherin. "Well, I didn't expect _that._" Draco said sarcastically. Everyone in his family had been Slytherins. They naturally had the self-confident, haughty attitude. Of course, Harry had said he loved his attitude.

Harry grinned at him and blew him a kiss; Draco could practically _hear _the pouting, disappointed girls. He could hear Pansy already at the Slytherin table giggling. Draco sat down beside her and grinned. They ignored the rest of the sorting, until it came to Harry. Harry walked up to the stool a little wary of the stares he was receiving. Come on, he hardly even beat Voldemort it was his entire mother! If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be alive, why did they have to stare? He shrugged and sat on the stool, the hat covering his eyes.

"Well, well, well. What have we hear?" Harry could hear a voice, like it was in his head or something, and he realized with a start that it was the hat. "Harry Potter, I was wondering when I'd being seeing you." Harry breathed deeply, becoming kind of annoyed, would the hat sort him already! "This is proving difficult. Slytherin would be good for you, you could learn a lot there, become greater than you already are… Of course, you're very brave; something you don't often find in a Slytherin. More a Gryffindor trait… You're smart though, cunning…Slytherin qualities. A desire to prove yourself…Slytherin… There's good in you, though. You're brave and fair…something a Gryffindor would possess… Where shall I put you?"

Harry wasn't really sure what to say. So far, Harry and Pansy were both in Slytherin, and it was obvious Blaise would more than likely be in Slytherin, but what about Ron? His family were all Gryffindors, with the exception of Fred and George…of course; he did hang out with an awful lot of Slytherin children…

Harry knew his mum was almost in Slytherin… So, it's probable that he possesses some of her attitude… Sirius was sometimes bad enough to be a Slytherin; his defiance to his parents the only reason for his being a Gryffindor… And he did spend almost every waking moment with Draco during his late childhood… "Perhaps being a brave Slytherin could be good for you. You're sneaky and smart, being brave would help you greatly in Slytherin…"

Harry grinned, whatever the sorting hat chose would be all right with him. Being a Gryffindor wouldn't be half bad, and if he were a Slytherin, he wouldn't have any complaints. "I know exactly where to put you!"

"Harry Potter, our first ever brave SNAKE! SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat cried. A loud applause broke out from the Slytherin table and Harry glanced at the head table, seeing a smiling Dumbledore clapping loudly. He could see his family's friend, Hagrid grinning and clapping loudly.

Draco was standing up on his chair cheering. "My boyfriend's in Slytherin too!" He cried. Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Draco just smirked and sat back down in his seat.

Harry grinned and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting down on the other side of Draco and planting a kiss on his cheek. Draco giggled quietly to himself at all the shocked faces. "I told you he's my boyfriend!"

Blaise to no surprise got in Slytherin too and sat down across from Draco, he grinned at his friends and they all looked up when they heard Ron's name.

Harry could see Blaise chewing on his lip as Ron walked up to the Sorting Hat. Harry knew Blaise and Ron were best friends, despite their debates on Quidditch; they were very alike and would always spend time talking among them whenever Harry and Draco went off into their own little world. Ron was to Blaise what Pansy was to Draco, a friend since childhood. Of course, they were all friends, but they had a certain connection.

Pansy was nervous looking too; she wanted Ron to be with them too. They were all such great friends…best friends in fact. The group just wouldn't be complete without him…

Draco grinned at Harry. He had a feeling Ron might get into Slytherin, he was best friends with them after all.

The Sorting Hat spoke loudly when the hat was placed on Ron's head. "AH! Another Weasley." Ron jumped in surprise, staring up at the hat. The hat and Ron seemed to be having a quiet discussion. "Well, this is odd." The hat murmured. "You're not like most Weasleys… You're more, Slytherin. It seems we have some more Weasley children in Slytherin. Perhaps that will be their new house to be sorted into!"

Everyone waited with baiting breath, well, Blaise and Pansy at least. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat seemed a little shocked to being saying it. Another Weasley, in Slytherin, it was different, that's for sure.

The Slytherin house erupted in cheers and laughter. They had another Weasley in Slytherin! Fred and George now weren't the only ones. It seemed like the Weasleys were starting to be sorted in Slytherin more.

Blaise, Pansy, Draco and Harry cheered particularly loud and Ron walked over to the table seeming a little surprised himself. All his family had been Gryffindors! Well, except Fred and George, but they were built for Slytherin, pranksters to the max. Fred and George grinned at him patting him on the back. "Great job, little bro." They spoke together in perfect sync. "We were hoping someone else from our family would be Slytherins. Too many Gryffindors in our family."

Harry grinned. So far, Hogwarts was turning out really cool.

---

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: They gots waffle in 'em!**

…

**DON'T GET MAD AT ME! I have my reasons for putting them in these houses!**

**Now, you must remember, Ron is a pureblood, but in the book, he hated purebloods, and his family were considered blood traitors. In this however, they're rich **_**and **_**all the purebloods aren't snobby assholes that have their heads way into their ass. So, I found it logical him being in Slytherin, considering he hung out with Slytherins his whole life. **

**Now, the Fred and George thing I thought of last minute, and I went and added it. Why? Because it seemed like the obvious choice; they are sneaky, I mean, come on, they were the best pranksters! So, I found it right for them to be in Slytherin too. **

**Harry! In the books he didn't want to be in Slytherin, because of all the things he heard about them that was bad, but in this, all the purebloods are nice. And if I recall, I even made Bellatrix good. It's happy-go-lucky remember? The only bad person, really, is Pettigrew. So! He's Slytherin, and you better not rant on me for doing so.**

**D Anyways, I think I was right in my choices. And if you don't like it, I'm just asking you to give it a chance; you might end up liking how it's written. **

**So, REVIEW! Tell me what you think! D**

**Hugs, Kitties and Spreading of Uke Boys Asses!**

**Laynie xox**


	9. First Year Part 2

A/N: I hope you guys like it so far

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, but I seriously have been having writing problems, you have no idea. Then, of course, there's real life that I have to deal with…**

**WARNINGS: SLASH! Also, I've decided to make Hermione dislike the group of Slytherins, personally I don't very much like her, and I really needed SOMEONE to be against them; hope you all don't mind! I won't be **_**too **_**hard on her.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter, however! I do have a pretty Harry Potter doll! **

**COOKIES TO ICY-SERENE FOR GIVING ME THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER, WITHOUT HER SUGGESTIONS, I MIGHT NOT HAVE GOTTEN THIS OUT AT ALL; THANK YOU, SERENE! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!**

**First Year Part 2**

--

"Harry…Harry! _Harry! __**HARRY!**_" Harry sighed and opened his eyes. Even after all those years, Draco was _still _a morning person. Damn him.

"Uhh, I'm up, I'm up." He said groggily and sat up. Not surprised to find Draco already dressed in his uniform. His hair was perfect, as usual. Harry had to grin. Draco had left his hair _exactly _how Harry liked it. It was nice and loose, no gel or anything placed in it. He combed it to make it nice and soft looking, and the bangs—parted at the side—sat just at his eyes. "Gosh, your hair's always perfect." Harry said aloud. Draco smiled brightly and pulled him out of bed.

"Good, now go get ready. It's the first day of classes!" Harry could just hear the singing tone in his voice. He groaned and headed on his way to the bathroom, with a parting pat to his bottom from Draco.

Draco glared at Theodore when Harry entered the bathroom. "He's mine." He said simply and sat on _Harry's _bed, pulling out a book to read while he waited. Theodore squeaked and scurried out of the room. Draco smirked and flipped through the book.

--

Harry and Draco walked hand in hand to the Great Hall. Pansy chattering beside them about something or other… "I can't _wait _till flying classes today! I heard they're so fun!" Pansy squealed happily.

Harry laughed. "Actually, neither can I. It's going to be really cool seeing all the other people flying. Especially the ones who are better than me."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry, no one is better than you."

"Whatever, there's always someone who's naturally talented at something."

"Yeah, and that's you."

Harry just snorted.

--

Breakfast was a simple affair. They were passed out their schedules for their classes and Draco practically shoved food into Harry's mouth. "You have to eat!"

The next item of the day had a lot of Slytherins excited. "Potions!" Draco sang happily. Harry had a feeling he would be skipping if he didn't have a hold on his hand.

Harry and Draco took a seat at the front with their friends, and Harry idly stared of into space. Occasionally glancing at Draco as he sat in his chair grinning happily at the prospect of it being potions. Harry wasn't looking forward to the class. Ever since Harry had accidentally dropped a bunch of vials filled with potions, Snape didn't like him. Well, you can't really blame him! He was only ten after all!

Harry heard the door to the Potions classroom slam open. Ah! Here's the bat, er…professor himself. He blocked him out slightly and idly copied down some of the things he heard. "Potter!" Snape snapped at him.

Harry glanced up disinterested. Merlin, Draco really _was _rubbing off on him. "Yes?" He inquired.

"Pay attention! Or you will be in detention for so long—"

"Uncle Severus!" Draco interrupted. Snape stopped in the middle of his sentence, shocked. "Don't talk like that to Harry." He pouted. "He's my boyfriend, remember?" Draco vaguely heard someone in the back of the room snort, and he suddenly felt a burning _hate _for whoever did that.

Snape rolled his eyes and started with the lesson, not passing Harry another glance. Draco smirked self-satisfied.

--

So far, the day was going good for all the first years. Most had already split into small groups of friends, sharing secrets and giggling amongst themselves.

…Except for one student, Hermione Granger.

She glared at everyone who sat near her; no one wanted to be her friend, for some reason! She couldn't fathom why; she was smart, no? She already knew an arsenal of spells that would one day serve her well. So, why didn't anyone want to talk to her?

"I know why," She muttered to herself. "No one here is anywhere _near _as intelligent as _me_, they're all too busy gossiping, honestly, don't they know they're here to _learn_." Lavender Brown, another first year raised an eyebrow at the girl muttering to herself.

"Um, excuse me? Are you alright?" She asked genuinely concerned for the girl; why was she talking to herself? Where were her friends?

"I'm perfectly fine! How dare you insinuate something is wrong with me?!"

"I'm sorry," Lavender apologized. "I didn't mean anything by it; I just thought you got in a fight with one of your friends, or something… I didn't mean to offend you."

"_Friends?"_ Hermione scoffed. "Why would I want friends? I'm here to learn, not…socialize!"

"Well…I'll just leave you alone then." Lavender turned away from the rude girl. What was her problem?

--

"Harry, hurry! It's flying lessons! I've been waiting for this class _all day!_" Draco was dragging Harry through the halls at top speed, so they wouldn't be late for flying lessons! The still had another fifteen minutes!

"Calm down, Draco!" Harry told him, laughter evident in his tone. "We still have fifteen minutes to get there!"

"I know, but all the good brooms will be gone, by then! Plus, most first years are already there!"

Harry just shook his head in amusement; he was excited for it, but he didn't see the need to rush. "We'll get there, just calm down."

"Harry, you're such a slow poke!"

Harry could only chuckle at that.

-

"I told you, Draco. Hardly anyone is here."

"Oh, shush. We could have been last."

Another thirteen minutes later, and the rest of the class arrived. Draco may have been wrong about being the last ones there, but he wasn't wrong about the brooms. They got the best ones!

Madam Hooch eventually walked out to the pitch, her robes long and billowing behind her; she kind of reminded Harry of Snape, actually.

The flying lesson had barely started when Neville Longbottom messed up, of course. Although, it could have been his dodgy broom...at any case, he went soaring into the air and to make a long story short, broke his wrist. Smooth move, Neville.

"If I see any brooms in the air, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you could say Quidditch.

Draco pouted as she walked away. "This is ridiculous! We've been flying since we were kids!"

Blaise sighed, "Yes, but have the muggle borns?"

"Well, no..."

"So, there you go." Draco continued pouting regardless.

"Hey, everyone; look what Longbottom dropped!" Hermione stood with her hands on her hips holding Neville's remember ball. She was smiling proudly. "Maybe if he actually knew how to use it, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse!" She was the only one laughing. When Hermione noticed no one else laughing with her, she glared. Didn't everyone hate Neville?

Lavender looked at her with distaste. "That's a really mean thing to say, you know...Neville never did anything to you."

"Whatever, he's still stupid and fat."

Harry, having heard the whole exchange went over to the bushy haired girl. "Give it back, er..." He looked to Lavender for help.

"Her name is Hermione Granger."

"Give it back, Granger."

"No, why should I? He doesn't know how to use it! I'll just keep it for myself."

Draco walked over, a sneer firmly planted on his face. "Did he not just say to give it back? It's not yours, even if Neville doesn't know how to use it. It's still his!"

Hermione glared at them all and threw the remember ball up in the air. "I don't need it anyway, I'm not stupid." She stormed away from the class back into Hogwarts.

Harry watched as the remember ball went soaring into the air, and on instinct flew after it. He snatched it out of the air before it could hit a window and flew back down to the class. Draco was grinning brightly.

"What about a little game?" Draco suggested, already flying up into the sky himself. Harry smiled.

"That's just what I had been thinking!"

Harry and Draco spent a fair amount of time playing a one-on-one game of Quidditch with the remember ball. Little did they know they had an audience of one watching them.

They had finally flown back down to the class, laughing happily when clapping could be heard. Snape walked out onto the pitch, a smirk on his face. "Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy! Come with me."

Harry and Draco shot each other worried glances and followed after Snape. "Uncle Severus, what's this about?" Snape would only smirk and keep walking. Eventually they reached the Defence against Dark Arts classroom and he knocked.

"I was wondering if I could see Flint."

-

"They want you on the Quidditch team?!"

Harry and Draco exchanged identical grins and nodded.

"I think I'm going to faint..." Ron's face hit the table in front of him.

"That's so unfair!" Blaise yelled, but he couldn't help but grin. "You guys are so lucky!"

All Draco could do was smile brightly, like the sun Harry always said. So far, Hogwarts was turning out to be...splendid.


	10. First Year Part 3

**Author's Note: I probably wouldn't have updated this amazing story right now if it wasn't for the lovely TheMorganGirl! She's super and she's writing a Harry and Draco story for the first time, so go cheer her on and help me convince her to post it ;D **

**Chapter 10: First Year Part 3 **

**--- **

The school year slowly progressed and before the small group of Slytherins realized it, Halloween was approaching. Draco was excited to an extreme, it was his favourite holiday after all! His mother had told him he could _not _dress up…but, he had some ideas up his sleeve - you can't ignore the traditions of Halloween!

Harry woke up early the morning of Halloween, surprisingly, what wasn't surprising was Draco's small frame cuddled against him. He grinned and slowly made his way out of the bed, heading to the bathroom. He cast a quick '_tempus_' charm that Draco had taught him, and realized it was still six in the morning. Oh, well.

About half an hour later, Harry was assaulted by a small blonde boy. "Harry James Potter, _why _did you wake up at six and _not _wake me up also!"

Harry gave him an innocent smile, "Well, you looked so cute. I couldn't live with myself if I woke you up!"

Draco only glared and proceeded to get ready. Darn Harry! Now he would have to work extra hard if he wanted his plans to go perfectly. "Why are you awake so early, anyway? Especially since there are no classes today," He wrinkled his brow in confusion while he spoke, unable to understand the mystery that was his boyfriend.

"I'm not sure, really. I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided I might as well get ready."

Draco shot him a suspicious look, "Why would you get ready so early, though?"

Harry shrugged, not really wanting to know why Draco was behaving so…oddly.

---

It was bordering ten and Draco still wasn't ready - didn't he wake up, what, four hours ago? Harry was lying on his - well their - bed, and counted the ceiling tiles for the fifth time in the last hour. Why was he taking so long?

"Draco, what are you doing? It's almost ten! You've been in there for four hours! Don't you want to have breakfast?"

Draco's muffled reply could be heard through the bathroom door, "Go on without me, I'll be there in a bit."

Harry rolled his eyes but complied with the younger male's wishes. No point in waiting any longer.

Down in the common room Blaise and Pansy were seated waiting, "Finally! What's taken his majesty so long this time?" Blaise asked, sour.

"I have no clue, he's still not ready! Maybe his hair is being weird, or something. I can never know with him… I mean, I think he always looks perfect, but _no _my opinion doesn't really matter… He's just never satisfied with his -"

Pansy quickly stopped him from continuing his, what was going to be long, rant. "That's Draco for you, let's just go to the Great Hall. I'm sure he'll be there soon."

"What about Ron?" Harry asked them, not sure if he had seen the other male get up.

"He's still sleeping - of course. It is the weekend, do you honestly think he'd get up before twelve? Fat chance!" Blaise scoffed, but didn't admit that if he could, he would probably be sleeping in too.

Harry chuckled and led the way to the portrait hole, "Yeah, let's just go have breakfast - I'm starving! I think I may just be able to eat about…a quarter of what Ron eats!" They all laughed at this and headed to the Great Hall. Harry still couldn't help but wonder what was taking Draco so long.

---

Pansy, Blaise, and Harry were all seated eating their respective breakfasts when silence reined over the Great Hall, which was probably a first in years.

Harry's head instantly jerked to the entrance.

There, standing like he owned the Great Hall and all its inhabitants, was Draco…dressed up in a costume…a kitty costume. He smirked and made his way into the hall, strutting around the tables, and finally sitting at his regular seat among his friends.

"Hello, my not dressed-up friends. Isn't it such a lovely - _Halloweenish - _day?" He began to pile up his plate with food, ignoring the whispers around him and the blatant stares. "Harry, dearest, perhaps you should close your mouths - you might catch flies! Or worse…_drool_," Draco shuddered at his last statement and proceeded to eat.

Harry rubbed his eyes slowly, making sure he could in fact see Draco dressed as a…_cat. _It didn't work - he was still donning the pink kitty costume. "Uhhh, Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why the _hell _are you dressed up as a pink _cat_?!"

---

The school eventually warmed up to Draco's costume and the day commenced normally. A lot of people actually _liked _it - among these, Harry. How could he not? It was pink…and fleecy! The perfect combination, if you asked him.

"So cupcake, what gave you the idea?" Pansy finally asked during lunch.

"Well, I just love dressing up for Halloween so much, and I didn't like the thought of _not _being able to dress up!" Draco sighed nostalgically, "I do love my costumes…"

Harry began to laugh, beginning quietly, then eventually getting so loud, even Dumbledore looked at him strangely. Draco pouted and glared petulantly at him, "What has you in such fits?"

Harry waved at him, as he clutched his stomach, unable to control the laughter pouring from his mouth. "One…minute…please!" He managed to get out, before bursting into more laughter.

This caused Draco to send him his 'Signature Malfoy Death Glare of Slytherin Doom', "Harry James Potter, stop laughing this minute and explain yourself!" His words and his not-so-threatening glare sent Harry into more laughter, pulling Pansy, Ron, and Blaise in with him. Draco huffed and ignored their plebeian ways - honestly, how ill mannered!

---

Harry and Draco lay in bed that night, cuddling as they always did, when Draco decided to interrupt their comfortable silence. "Harry, why _were _you laughing earlier?" He was still quite puzzled about this event.

Harry chuckled and patted Draco's blonde head, "I was thinking of all the _cute _costumes you've worn over the years."

Draco seemed to accept this answer and take it as a compliment, so he snuggled further into the covers and began to drift into his dream land.

He was almost asleep until he realized something, "Harry, was that cute sarcastic?!"

---

Lily dabbed at her eyes as she read the latest letter from Harry. "Oh, James they're doing _so well! _It just makes me miss them so much!"

James nodded and skimmed the letter quickly, "Yes, Harry does sound rather happy. Did you notice this part right here: '_Draco's been adjusting pretty well to life at Hogwarts, although, he and I are still used to sharing a bed, so he's seemed to take it upon himself to continue our tradition'." _James chuckled as he read over the words, recognizing his son's innocence.

Lily glared at James and seized the letter from his hands, "You must have read it wrong or - ah! They are, aren't they?! Those little devils! They better not think for a minute -"

Sirius heard the commotion and instantly bounded in to save his Godson from a rather _angry _Howler, "Now Lily, I'm sure it's shared in pure innocence - was it not always you who said they would not kiss until later in their lives?" Lily reluctantly nodded, prompting Sirius to continue, "You don't have to worry until the hormones start raging - then, we'll have a problem!" He winked and bounded out of the room, an angry Lily Potter behind him.

"SIRIUS BLACK! DID YOU JUST IMPLY MY BABY IS GOING TO HAVE _RAGING HORMONES?!_"

---

**To Be Continued ;D **

**A/N: I do love that end part, I decided to add the adults last minute, as we hadn't heard from them in a while! **

**Hugs, kitties, and spreading of uke boys asses! **

**Laynie xox**


	11. First Year Part 4

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I was reading some amazing Slytherin Harry fan fiction, and decided to update this. I have a few ideas to make this actually have some plot in it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it people, if I did…well, I would be really rich, wouldn't I? **

**First Year Part 4 **

**--- **

Harry was incredibly excited, today was his first Quidditch tournament against Gryffindor. The Great Hall was in a buzz with anticipation for the first Quidditch game of the year - especially since it featured the two rivalling houses. Ron and Blaise kept piling food upon his plate, telling him he would need to be well nourished for the game. Fred and George were taking every chance they could to try scaring him - they, of course, were the Slytherin team's beaters.

Draco was positively beaming, not even bothering to eat anything - all he could think about was the impending game. "We're going to absolutely pummel Gryffindor!" He would repeat, what seemed like, every five minutes. Harry couldn't help but be amused.

Pansy couldn't help but notice the odd stares Hermione kept shooting their group every now and then, and vowed to question the strange girl. She passed on telling the others, for now, as they would only be distracted by the 'mystery' presented to them. She chuckled at Ron's antics as he kept trying to shove food into Harry's mouth.

"You're one of the most important assets, Harry! Whether we win or not basically resides on you - no offence, Draco - but I doubt the chasers could get enough points without the Seeker catching the snitch." Draco glared at their red-headed friend, but eventually decided his words to be true.

"We're so going to pummel Gryffindor!" He repeated for the tenth time that morning.

"For Merlin's sake, Draco! Do you _have _to keep repeating that?" Harry finally cracked, making the table burst into laughter. They were all wondering when he would finally speak up.

---

Ron and Blaise quickly made their way to the Slytherin stands, wanting to get a good seat before anyone else, giving Pansy a chance to question Hermione. She just told them to save her a seat - she wanted to get her scarf before the game began. Harry and Draco were dragged off with the team to prepare.

Pansy followed Hermione silently through the corridors, figuring the Gryffindor would rather go to the library than the Quidditch game. She was correct in that assumption, and followed the girl to the back of the library were some couches and chairs resided.

"Morning, Granger. Why aren't you off to the Quidditch game?" Pansy began, as she sat herself in one of the plush red chairs.

Hermione seemed disgruntled, and stared at the other girl oddly, "I'd rather study, thanks. Sports don't very much interest me."

"Ah, I see. Well, I've come to ask you a few…questions," She started, thinking through her words carefully. "I've noticed you've been watching my friends and I, and I've come to inquire as to why." Blunt was always the best way to go about things, she figured, and patiently waited for the other girl's answer - she knew Slytherin would probably kick butt anyway, so she wasn't missing anything.

Hermione blushed embarrassedly, "I - I haven't been watching you and your friends! I don't look at anybody - why would I?"

Pansy laughed, "Oh, please! I've noticed your constant stares - despite my friends being horribly unobservant, I am not. So, tell me why."

Hermione fixed her mouth into a straight line, "I've simply been…thinking, is all."

Pansy smirked, "Hopefully not about chasing after Harry or Draco - they're hopelessly attached."

Hermione burst into unexpected giggles, "I've noticed," She seemed to regain her decorum, "I just - I wanted to apologize. To Harry and Draco, I mean."

Pansy smiled, "Well, if anything you should just apologize to Neville, but…I get where you're coming from." It seemed to click into place for the girl, "You realize, to make friends…you just need to be yourself."

Hermione once again blushed, "I - I know that! I have no need for friends…I'm here to learn…" Her words didn't sound very convincing, however, and Pansy simply smiled at her.

"Well, you can consider me a friend, if anything. Might as well consider the others, as well. They may come off as mean, but they're really very friendly." She held out her hand as an offering of peace, but Hermione pushed it aside and gave her new friend a hug - she'd never had a friend before, and certainly never met someone so understanding as Pansy.

---

Draco was dancing about the changing rooms in his Quidditch gear, singing a strange song he made up. It basically consisted of the words 'pummel' and 'Gryffindor'. Harry just laughed and prepared for the game, doing a few stretches and such.

Flint went around making sure all the members were ready and had their brooms, "You two have your brooms, right?" He asked Harry and Draco, wanting the team's newest members to be prepared.

Harry grinned and helped up his new Nimbus 2000, a present from his parents, as Draco did the same. Flint only chuckled and went on to talk to Fred and George about their newest Beater strategies.

"So, are you ready, Sunshine?" Harry asked Draco, using his old nickname for him.

Draco grinned the infamous smile and hugged his boyfriend securely, "Always" A whistle could be heard, and everyone began filing out of the change rooms, Draco held out his hand to Harry, "Shall we?"

Harry gripped his new broom with one hand, and held Draco's with the other, "After you!"

---

The Slytherin common room was in full celebration mode, they had ended up winning the Quidditch game, with Harry catching the snitch half an hour in. Of course, it was completely unconventional and earned him a sore bottom, but they still won!

Pansy had invited a reluctant Hermione, and the group of Slytherins had warmed up to her, after a few apologies had been exchanged - Draco was against allowing her in, at first, but upon hearing she too had a fascination with ancient runes, couldn't help but strike up a long conversation with her.

Ron still couldn't get over Harry's catch during the game, and kept teasing him about, "I cannot believe you caught it in your mouth!" He would laugh heartily after saying this and continue, "And then further proceed to - to -" Here he would pause for several bouts of laughter, "Fall on your arse!" Then him and Blaise would erupt into several minutes of laughter.

Draco would then coo at his Harry and ask him if his 'wittle arse still hurt', causing Ron and Blaise to laugh even more. Eventually Harry just laughed with them - it was an odd way to catch a snitch.

Several hours later, students started heading to their dorms - it was getting awfully late, and all the excitement from earlier was adding to their fatigue.

Hermione decided it was time to head back to Gryffindor tower when the seventh years started to head to bed; Pansy, of course, couldn't allow her to simply make the journey herself, so decided to join her - then Draco decided to go, and Harry just _had _to follow… till eventually Ron and Blaise made the decision to tag along.

They made their way through the castle silently - it was _well _past curfew - save their hushed whispers and occasional giggles. They had several near run-ins with Filch and Mrs. Norris, and finally made it to the…third floor! Ron and Blaise erupted into laughter, "Are you serious? I thought we'd be there by now!" Blaise exclaimed in amusement.

Hermione giggled, "Yeah, well, now you know what it's like to make this trip everyday - several times a day!"

Everyone else laughed at this and they waiting for the 'up' staircase to reach them. Draco stopped them wordlessly before the could walk onto the marble staircase, however, and motioned for them to be quiet. He pointed to a door that appeared locked, "Did you hear that?" He whispered.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, everyone else seemed as confused as he was, "No? Why?"

"I swear I heard an odd noise come from that door, right there! Didn't you hear it?" He seemed peeved at their confusion and stalked over to the door.

Harry chased after him, "Draco, what are you doing? This floor obviously isn't meant for students to wander!"

Pansy was quick to agree with him, but strangely Hermione was just as curious as Draco. "Perhaps we should check it out? It's not like Dumbledore strictly said the third floor was restricted. It just seems like it's not used - maybe someone's breaking rules?"

Ron agreed, but he just wanted an adventure. And Blaise, ever the coward, didn't. "I'll pass on that - what if it's a seventh year or something and they hex us!"

Draco and Hermione shrugged and examined the door, "Do you think it could be opened with Alohamora?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, "It looks like a simple enough lock; shall I do it, or do you want to?" Draco waved at her to proceed and they soon granted access to the room.

Harry couldn't help his curiosity and joined him, despite Pansy's protests, "What if we get caught? Or hexed, like Blaise said!" But eventually all protests died out, and the group headed through the door.

It was dark when they walked in, and Harry cast a quick 'Lumos' so they could see, "It's a corridor!" The corridor mentioned was dark and seemed to head on for a long time, decorated simply with stoic looking portraits.

"Should we go further?" Pansy whispered, as curious as the rest of the group. The answer to her question was instantly answered and they started the trip forward.

Draco held onto Harry's arm tightly, occasionally frowning at the many cobwebs and dust in the seemingly abandoned corridor. Blaise was positively shaking and hiding behind Ron as they continued to go further and further into the darkness, Harry leading the way.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, they came upon a large door. The silence was deafening as Harry cast the necessary spells to unlock it, and the tension was tangible as he opened the door slowly.

The sight that greeted them was absolutely shocking.

---

**To be continued… **

**Ha, I'm evil ;D **

**Hugs, kitties, and spreading of uke boys asses! **

**Laynie xox**


End file.
